How All Came to Be
by Bamboo Tora
Summary: When sorrow is a river love can be a bridge. On a stormy night Kagome tells her children the story of a little girl who broke even the hardest heart.
1. From the End to the Beginning

DISCLAIMER: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all of it's characters. I just to get to play with them.

Prologue:

From the End to the Beginning

The soft sound of small bare feet on polished hard wood woke Kagome. Pacific blue eyes snapped open searching out the source of the noise. She raised up onto her elbows in her futon and rubbed the sleep from her bleary eyes. A moment later a bright flash burned the image of the room onto her retinas. Thunder split the night and the shoji screens rattled.

A startled squeak came from the hallway and tiny steps quickened. Kagome blinked, attempting to rid herself of the imprint of the hauntingly illuminated room. Just as she succeeded the paper screen slid back.

A small girl, who appeared no more than six years old, stood in the doorway. The hem of her white nightgown ghosted over the tops of her feet. Black hair ran in tangled locks down her back. Her wide eyes scanned the darkness until another crash of thunder spurred her into the room. The child flung herself across her mother's stomach resulting in a forced whoosh of air from Kagome's lungs.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. It's only thunder," Kagome soothed as she ran her fingers through the whimpering child's hair.

The girl tucked her head closer to the comfort of her mother's stomach and buried her nose against the soft flesh of Kagome's side. Another hearty clap ripped through the night and the girl's ears perked as she picked up the first moaning of the wind.

Kagome tugged the soft down blanket from between them before nudging the child underneath. "Shhh." A small hiccup alerted her to the growing damp patch against her ribs. Gently, she pulled the girl over to her side and propped them both up on pillows.

"I miss daddy," the muffled voice of the girl declared as she did her best to wrap herself up in her mother.

A soft sigh escaped Kagome's lips and she found her own eyes moist at how readily she would agree with that statement. She made sure her voice wouldn't waver before answering. "I miss your daddy too."

Silence reigned after the whispered confessions. The sounds of quiet breathing mingled with the patter of the first drops of rain from, what Kagome knew would be a deluge. The little girl flinched at the low groan of wooden beams straining against a sudden screech of wind.

Kagome pulled her daughter's head onto her chest and continued stroking her hair. "My mother used to tell me that thunderstorms were the kamis wrestling," she whispered as she nuzzled the little girl. A small wistful smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

She remembered being the one comforted. The smell of her own mother's blankets, slightly musky but full of warmth that felt like honey, floated into her mind like a specter. A tendril of resentment rose in her at the thought that she wouldn't mind being held right now, but the person she wished would hold her was absent. Ruthlessly she pushed the feeling away.

Almost convinced that her daughter had fallen back to sleep, she was surprised when a small voice made it's way to her ears.

"Tell me a story, mama."

Another flare of light allowed Kagome a glimpse at her daughter's pale face and shiny eyes. The rumbling boom that followed vibrated in her chest. She resigned herself to a long night and sat up a little straighter, adjusting the girl in her arms.

Blunt white teeth worried her bottom lip as she thought. After a few moments of silence, save for the storm hanging just outside, Kagome settled on a tale. The soft decisive noise from the back of her throat ceased her daughter's fidgeting.

As the images fluttered back to her she took a deep breath. It wasn't the happiest story, but seemed to fit the mood nature evoked in her. Besides, she could always gloss over the bad parts. That was the beauty of childhood. No one ever told you the whole truth.

The wind picked up again. It reminded her of an Inu's mournful howl and she shivered, feeling a chill settle into her blood. The scraping sound of the shoji screen her daughter had left open being pulled closed drew her attention. Her son stood just inside the room, his small pale hand still resting on the wooden frame of the door.

"I was just looking for Tsuki," he said sheepishly. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. Another ominous creak of support beams found the eight year old walking toward the bed.

Kagome watched her son's silver hair sway behind him as he forced himself not to pull a double to the stunt Tsuki had, and fling himself across her on the bed. Instead, his steps remained measured, his chin level. He reached the opposite side of the futon from his sister, and climbed under the blanket Kagome held back for him.

"I was just about to tell your sister a story." She was successful at keeping her amusement at his antics out of her tone. But what he did next undid her.

"Oh?" He asked, ever so nonchalantly.

Kagome had the impression of a raised eyebrow. There was nothing for it, she snickered. "Yes, oh."

A tug on the sleeve of her sleeping yukata brought her attention back to her daughter.

"The story, mama."

Kagome hummed in acknowledgement, and settled herself in. It was her son's turn for amusement. She could feel it radiating off of him and decided to ignore it. Who knew a sense of humor could be passed on genetically?

Another roll of thunder rippled across the land as she searched for a place to begin the tale. Eventually she decided the best place was, after all, the beginning.

Snug in her overly large futon with her son and her daughter, Kagome began the story of how all came to be.

"Once I knew a powerful human hating demon Lord who loved a little mortal girl..."


	2. Merging of the Packs

DISCLAIMER: If I owned it Rin would have stayed with Sesshomaru in the end. Thus, I do not own it.

Chapter 1:

Merging of the Packs

"_In a time of darkness her life was put in danger, and even though his pride protested, he sought help to keep what was most precious safe."_

"_What was she like?" Tsuki's eyes reflected the lightning._

_A small smile graced Kagome's lips, but her eyes held sorrow. "She was full of life." Kagome hugged her daughter closer to her, remembering a bright gap toothed smile and an orange yukata._

xxxx

Sesshomaru observed his half-brother's rag-tag group from the forest. The sun had just slipped below the horizon and the first stars of the night winked into existence. The pack was gathered around a small fire in the clearing and had just finished a meal of...something. It had smelled of salt and other spices, but appeared to be some form of noodles.

He watched as the demon slayer tensed before a cry of 'Hentai' and a resounding slap caused a flock of birds to alight from the trees. The monk lay on the ground unconscious, but his face remained pleased.

His half-brother's woman turned her attention from the fire to the visibly steaming demon slayer. "You know Sango, if you keep doing that he's going to end up brain dead," she giggled.

_Brain dead_, Sesshomaru wondered. _An affliction where the mind dies yet the body remains active? Perhaps that is what happened to Inuyasha._

"Well if he could just learn to keep his hands to himself," the fuming woman trailed off casting the pile of monk a rueful stare.

"Keh," his half-brother leapt down from his perch on a nearby limb. "I think we all know the pervert won't ever learn to do _that_."

The fox kit nodded his head sagely and the neko mewed in agreement. It seemed the camp was in accord when it came to the hentai monk.

Sesshomaru turned around, content that he had seen enough. He made his way back to the clearing where A-Un was keeping watch over a flower picking Rin and a dozing Jaken. After he delivered a swift kick to the head of the toad and suffered through the small minions groveling he announced his decree.

"We are leaving."

He turned on his heel and walked back the way he had come. The sound of A-Un's heavy footfalls and his retainer's complaining fell into line behind him. For a moment he listened with half an ear as Jaken berated the small mortal girl before he decided, purely because the toad's voice was grating on his nerves of course, to kick a rock towards the small demon's head. There was a second of satisfaction as he heard a dull thunk and the screeching stopped.

After the second blow in what felt like as many minutes to Jaken's head the words of the miko came back to Sesshomaru. He mused absently, and wondered if the toad was brain dead. His thoughts on the matter, which amassed many indications that Jaken was indeed brain dead, were halted by the permeating stench of his half-brother. He wanted to sigh.

Why, oh why, was he doing this again? It would be torture and the whelp would be lucky to make it out alive. He entertained the thought of killing his half-brother after the situation, which justified this little joining of packs, was rectified. It made him feel a bit better, but overall he still felt sick.

Granted, from what he'd observed over the past several weeks, the antics of the humans in the group were amusing. His half-brother, however, was still as annoying as ever. No doubt the whelp would do something that would prompt his correction. Sesshomaru allowed himself to relish the thought.

A happy gasp met his pointed ear as Rin's eyes landed on the field of wildflowers they were about to cross. Childish giggles bubbled from her as she reached out delicate fingers to snag one of the taller heads of Queen Anne's lace she could reach from A-Un's back. That was why, Sesshomaru conceded. Because Rin didn't deserve the ignoble death Naraku had planned for her, all to get to him.

His hackles rose as he again considered the events that had lead him to this. Because of Naraku he found himself forced to join packs with his hated half-brother. Naraku. The coward who would not attack him directly.

It was apparent that since the evil hanyou knew he would lose in a head to head battle he had decided that diversion was the next best course. Much to Sesshomaru's displeasure the results of the hanyou's scheme had been exactly what he had desired.

Weeks, for weeks he had been slaying vermin. Low class youkai he would not have deigned to bat an eye at where it not for the frequency, and the target. In the first few attacks, he had simply thought that the demons were rouge. That was until, while he was gone, a group of boar demons overpowered Jaken and A-Un. The leader of the group had been raising his sword to kill Rin when he was cut through by Sesshomaru's youki whip.

What was more disturbing was that the leader had a jewel shard. Sesshomaru had pocketed the shard and left the remains to the carrion eaters. But the attacks did not cease.

Every time he was away from camp a youkai would attack. From formless slithering snake-like youkai, to a lone elemental with the control over earth. He had encountered attacking youkai of every power level. A smirk formed on his lips. That is except for one more powerful than he.

Regardless of the fact that Sesshomaru easily dispatched the insolent pests, it was bothersome. With youkai attacking his ward every time he was absent he was forced to stay close to the group. It had curtailed his ability to hunt Naraku.

He had entertained the idea of taking his ward back to the castle. It was, for all intents and purposes, the most logical course of action. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He reasoned that there was always the chance of a spy, and that she would be too far away for him to save.

Which brought him back to his current situation, mainly being in the scent vicinity of his half-brother. Sesshomaru allowed himself to hope that there wouldn't be too much of a fuss. Besides, if he remembered correctly his ward and the miko were fond of each other. Surely the miko would keep the hanyou in line. His eyes glittered with mirth as he imagined his brother being forced to the ground.

xxxx

Kagome had been asleep only minutes when the sensation of her chest being crushed alerted her unconscious mind to the need to awaken, now. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked down at her chest puzzled. There was nothing there to account for her difficulty to breathe. No Shippo, no Buyo, no Miroku. _Thank Kami, _she thought. Then, as if in answer to her unvoiced question, another swell ripped through her and she heard the chimes of her friend's staff as he lifted himself to his feet.

She tilted her head back and took in the wary stance of the monk. Violet eyes scanned the clearing before resting on the miko. A jerk of his head alerted her to the need to rise. After pulling herself from her sleeping bag Kagome nudged Sango awake. Immediately the demon slayer's eyes widened and she leapt up, grabbing her hiraikotsu. Kirara transformed beside her.

Kagome glanced around looking for Inuyasha and met the monk's gaze. Miroku shrugged his shoulders and Kagome scowled. She shot a pointed look toward the forest to their right and he nodded. His lips pressed into a thin line.

The soft chock of wood against wood sounded as she threaded an arrow onto her bow and turned to face the trees. Sango and Kirara stood to her left as Miroku nudged Shippo awake. The little fox rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced around questioningly. He took in the battle ready stances of his companions and leapt onto the back of the fire cat, eyes wide and tail quivering.

_Why would he approach so slowly, _Kagome wondered as she tightened her grip on her bow. _He must be able to tell Inuyasha isn't here. _Blunt teeth worried her bottom lip. _Stupid Inuyasha, of all the nights to run off you have to pick the one where Sesshomaru walks through our camp._

She knew there wasn't much they could do if Inuyasha's older brother decided to attack them, but that wasn't going to stop them from fighting back. _And why swell his youki like that anyways,_ she questioned. _It's like he's announcing his presence._

A trick Kaede had taught her floated to the front of her mind and Kagome decided to use it. She would try to feel out Sesshomaru's intentions, to 'see' if he was emitting hostility. As she stretched out the invisible fingers of her aura she felt the brush of three other beings with him. _He brought his whole group, _she faltered in surprise. _This so makes no sense. Maybe he really is just passing through._

Tentatively, she prodded his aura and was almost startled to the ground when his energy grabbed onto hers and held it fast. No amount of mental tugging freed her. The feeling wasn't painful, just firm and extremely unsettling. She caught his irritation and what felt like a few less than peaceful thoughts, but mainly exasperation.

When Sesshomaru's aura latched onto hers Kagome must have let loose an involuntary squeak. Miroku turned to her with a questioning look just as the demon Lord and his entourage broke into the clearing.

Cool eyes surveyed the humans in front of him before coming to rest on Kagome. She wanted to wilt under that gaze, especially since with her energy still grasped in his, she could feel what he was thinking. Kagome was sure of one thing. He was not thinking pleasant thoughts.

"You have learned a new trick." His words were flat. There was no hint of emotion in those pools of gold, yet still he did not release her.

Kagome voiced the only thought that was running through her mind at that moment. "Inuyasha isn't here."

He titled his head slightly to the side, as if to display his disinterest in his brother, and Kagome felt like throwing up. Thankfully her stomach and nerves were saved by the joyful cry of a little girl.

"Kagome-nee-chan," Rin exclaimed as she bound out from behind her protector to make her way to the still dumb struck miko.

Kagome's eyes swiveled down to rest on the gap toothed smile of the girl in the orange yukata. "Hello, Rin-chan. What are you doing here?"

The girl glanced back to her demon guardian and received a slight nod of his silver head. "We're going to stay with you," she chirped excitedly. Happiness shone from her face like sunlight.

Sango made an odd strangled noise, Shippo fell off of Kirara, and Kagome almost choked on her own tongue. Miroku, thankfully, took over.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he bowed. "May I inquire as to your business in relation to us?"

Without taking his gaze from Kagome he answered. "This Sesshomaru desires to form an alliance." His words fell like stones into a still pond.

A single thought went through the minds of the three humans, one neko, and one kitsune present to witness this declaration. _Inuyasha isn't going to like this._

xxxx

It had been very late when the negotiations with Sesshomaru had ended. Had it not been for the fact that she now had to sleep in the same clearing as he she would have laughed at the conditions.

1. No killing (and Kagome had added maiming) of anyone in the pack, including Inuyasha.

2. If there was a youkai attack everyone would fight, excluding the children.

Kagome had found it odd that it had been Sesshomaru who insisted on that one.

3. They would continue to hunt jewel shards while hunting Naraku.

The demon Lord seemed perturbed with this rule but Kagome had convinced him that the shards had always lead them to Naraku. It had been at this point in the discussions that Sesshomaru had chucked one at her head.

There were many things that she expected after traveling in the Sengoku Jidai for so long. Having a jewel shard thrown at her head by the Ice Lord was not one of them.

She had been startled (of course anyone who had something thrown at their head by the demon would be wise to be distressed), but instead of showing it she had simply nodded, purified it, and stuck it in the glass bottle hanging around her neck.

There had been a flicker of something across their bond then, but it was gone before she could identify it. Kagome had taken to calling the connection between their auras a bond because Sesshomaru had either refused, or been incapable, of releasing the tendril of her energy that joined them.

Last but not least...

4. Kagome would be the one to tell Inuyasha about the agreement.

She had protested, wondering why she had to be the lamb to the slaughter, and even gone so far as to suggest that Jaken do it. That was until she felt a decidedly mischievous tickle cross the demon Lord's aura. Shocked, she had pinned him with what she hoped was an appraising glare, but met nothing but impassive amber in an equally impassive face.

Oh, if only she were looking at that face now. Inuyasha was livid. His expression put her in mind of a teakettle on high. Ears back, fangs and claws bared, he stood nose to nose with Kagome, bellowing.

"Inuyasha," she tried to break into his tirade.

"...that you let that asshole..." He continued on, oblivious. She was certain that two villages away people were covering the ears of their children.

_How can he yell that loud when his own ears are so sensitive__?_ She cocked her head in contemplation feeling the anger and annoyance building around the other volatile demon in their company. Of course Sesshomaru wouldn't give any warning. There would be no yelling. There would be no stomping. There would be no spittle flying from his mouth. She grimaced. He'd just cut Inuyasha's head off and be done with it.

"...you be so stupid!?"

Kagome flinched at that. She hated it when he called her stupid. She most definitely was not stupid. In fact at the moment he was the one being stupid because he was definitely pissing off his brother.

"Inuyasha. Stop!" Once again her words fell on deaf ears.

Sango and Miroku looked on in sympathy. They had both already tried to quiet his foul mouth. All it had taken was one pointed glare and a growl to know that Inuyasha was a hair's breadth away from striking out at someone. They both knew he'd never hit Kagome. Plus she could always sit him.

When Kagome had sensed that Inuyasha was really working up his momentum and wouldn't be stopping any time soon she had sent Shippo to go play with Rin. The little girl had left shortly after the first string of foul words exited the hanyou's mouth. Sesshomaru was with them, but from his feelings he could obviously still hear everything said.

"...no way in hell I'm gonna let that bastard stick around!"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. Inuyasha was really getting tiresome.

"...betray me like this!? First you let him into our group. What's next are you going to invite him into your bed!?"

Her head snapped up and if the fire in her eyes wasn't enough to warn the hanyou the reflexive clenching of her fists should have been. "SIT!" Kagome was now officially furious. The thud Inuyasha made when the rosary forced him into the ground and cut off his words wasn't even satisfying.

"How dare you?" Her voice was low and dangerous, little more than a whisper. "Who do you think you are to talk to me that way?"

Her friends could see the metaphorical dark clouds and lightning gathering over the young miko's head.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled again when the hanyou made to rise. She wanted to kick him. She wanted to hit him. How could he say something like that? "Where in the hell were you last night!?"

Being around children so much, Kagome didn't normally curse. But when she felt the need she could bring out some very colorful phrases courtesy of her home time.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Inuyasha sputtered as he pushed against the binding spell.

Kagome's tone took on a deadly whisper of finality. "Sit."

The angry hanyou was once again treated to a mouthful of dirt.

"Listen very closely Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is staying. I don't give a flying fuck what you think about it."

In the background Sango gasped. Miroku looked on in admiration. Sometimes their hanyou friend really needed to be put into his place.

"You left us _all night_," Kagome emphasized. "For all you knew we could've been dead when you got back. You weren't here to help make the decision so we came to a consensus on our own. It was a majority decision. Deal with it." She spun around on her heel to stalk out of the campsite but stopped just on the edge of the tree line to gather her bow and arrows. "Sit."

Once again Inuyasha was subdued.

Over her shoulder she called, still in that vicious whisper, though it now was oddly tremulous. "And don't ever question my honor again."

Sango and Miroku were left with a grumbling hanyou as they stared into the forest after their friend.

xxxx

Sesshomaru watched as his ward chased the fox kit around the small clearing in some game that the kit had called tag. It seemed relatively futile to him but Rin enjoyed it. A small warmth rose in his chest as he listened to her laugh. She threw her arms wide spinning in a tight circle before bolting off after the kitsune again.

The fox kit pressed a leaf to his head before several copies of himself burst outward to run in different directions. Rin's shout of 'no fair!' echoed through the clearing.

"She's right Shippo." The miko appeared from the forest a dozen feet to the left of Sesshomaru. She sunk to the base of a nearby tree and let out a worn sigh.

Shippo giggled madly, his copies echoing him before disappearing in little poofs of smoke. Rin leapt on him crying out 'you're it' before running away through a patch of knee high yellow blossoms, kicking up grasshoppers in her wake.

The scene calmed Kagome and she allowed the tension from her confrontation with Inuyasha to slowly melt away. She had been on the verge of tears when she fled the camp but the merriment of the children that had filtered through the trees made her remember that there was someone here who loved her. A small smile made it's way onto her face. Yes, Shippo loved her very much.

The fox turned to face his adoptive mother and though he could see the quirk to her lips he knew that any other time it would've been a full-blown smile. Unlike Rin, he could hear everything said back at camp. The hanyou would be repaid.

He ran full tilt towards Kagome and buried his little face against her stomach. "Don't cry," he whispered.

That nearly undid her. She could never hide from her little Shippo. He always knew. Moisture built up along the edges of her eyes and she blinked it back furiously.

"Kagome-nee-chan?" Rin's small voice caused Kagome to look up from the bundle of fox snuggling, and making a noise that was strangely close to a purr, into her stomach. "Are you alright?"

The little girl looked so concerned. A small wrinkle had settled itself between her brows and her bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly.

Kagome bit her own lip before a gentle genuine smile came back. "Yeah Rin."

A blinding gap toothed grin was her reward and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and hugging Rin to her. The child seemed surprised at first, before returning the squeeze with more strength than Kagome thought possible for a girl her age.

Sesshomaru watched the three out of the corner of one golden eye. Rin verily glowed after the miko had embraced her. She was usually a joyful child, but he was not above noticing that the few times he had crossed paths with his half-brother's group the child had seemed even more jubilant.

He heard the miko giggle and send the children back out to play. Her face now alight with happiness. _She is like Rin, _he mused. _Surprising, yet fitting._

As if sensing his gaze Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, only to find him with his attention fixed on his young ward. She shrugged and leaned back against the tree letting the delighted cries and playful shouts of the children wash over her as the sun rose high overhead.

xxxx

AN: I'm further ahead updating on other sites, but patience and soon ye shall be up to speed.


	3. Appearances and Disappearances

DISCLAIMER: Rumiko Takahashi owns it. You know I read an article on the web that said Sesshomaru was originally supposed to be Inuyasha's older sister. Not sure if I believe it, but it was a pretty funny idea.

Chapter 2:

Appearances and Disappearances

"_He called upon a miko who traveled with his hated half-brother, for he knew she could see light where there was darkness. His clan, and the clan of his half-brother joined."_

_A young male's voice asked, "How did they ally if they hated each other?"_

_Kagome reached out to smooth her son's silky hair. The rain and wind tore at their home. "It wasn't easy."_

xxxx

"What the fuck Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha pointed his sword at his elder brother.

The, now much larger group, was standing in the middle of a wide grassy road through the forest in the afternoon light. Their eyes shifted between the two dog demons in a stand-off.

Sesshomaru merely glared at his half-brother, a slight wrinkling of his nose showing his disgust. "You are in need of a bath."

Inuyasha worked his jaw like a fish out of water. He was covered head to toe with sticky black inker. It clung to his silver hair and dripped from the sleeves of his haori. Sesshomaru stood a few feet from him like a white immaculate God. Kagome began to wonder if he even could get dirty.

Since Sesshomaru had joined the group the Inu-tachi had decided to take advantage of the opportunity, and root through his domain for any jewel shards. About two hours passed the border between East and West a group of six slug youkai had attacked them. One would not think a being such as a slug would put up much of a fight, except for the fact these slugs were roughly the size of a bus.

Two had met with Sango's hiraikotsu, one was sucked up by Miroku. One fell to Kagome's arrow, and Sesshomaru had neatly dispatched the last two. Though Inuyasha had found himself directly in the path of an explosive spray of slug innards. Overall, it was a humorous situation.

Kagome blamed the adrenaline rush on the fact that a tiny snort escaped her. Furious amber eyes locked onto her and she swallowed involuntarily. Ever since the merging of the packs five days before Inuyasha's temper had been dangerously unstable. Poor Shippo took the brunt of it and Kagome had been forced to subdue the hanyou far more than normal. The kit had taken to staying as close to her as possible for safety reasons.

Inuyasha took a menacing step toward the miko. His entire posture threatened violence, but a fairly large glob of demon guts falling from his bangs ruined the image. Not wanting to risk angering the half-demon more Kagome thought of dying puppies, Naraku, and generally did everything in her power not to give in to the hysterical laughter building in her chest.

A few more steps brought the hanyou up next to the miko. He stared down at her, clenching and unclenching his fists in impotent rage. All hilarity rapidly drained out of the situation. Kagome recognized the edge of violence her friend was dancing on. Sango seemed to take note of it too, for she stepped up beside her sister and tightened her grip on hiraikotsu. Inuyasha flicked a look at her out of the corner of his eye before spinning around abruptly and leaping off into the trees.

The miko released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and turned toward Sango with a frown. "What was that about?"

Shippo poked his head out from underneath his mother's hair. "He's just mad because Sesshomaru splattered him with goop."

The original shard hunters cast suspicious looks over to the demon Lord. His gaze back was flat and uninterested as he sheathed his sword.

"Do you think he did it on purpose?" Sango asked.

"I don't feel anything incriminating from him. I mean he was amused for a second, but mostly disgusted." After a second of thought Kagome added, "He did tell Inuyasha to move."

"And our dear friend, as usual, did not listen. Do not worry Lady Kagome. He will return." Miroku stepped forward his voice dropped into a conspiratorial whisper. "Have you asked Lord Sesshomaru yet?"

Kagome shook her head. She had meant to, wanted to really, but she just couldn't work up the courage to ask the demon about the connection between their auras. A small voice in the back of her mind pointed out that she liked having a way to read the icy Lord. It let her know that he really did have emotions, he just didn't display them.

Sango cast another glance toward Sesshomaru watching as he nonchalantly turned and continued heading up the road. Jaken scurried passed them followed by Rin on A-Un.

The little girl twisted around to shout back to the indecisive group. "Come on. Lord Sesshomaru does not like delays." With the parting comment she returned to her task of braiding flowers into the dragon's harness.

Miroku shrugged as Shippo jumped onto his shoulder. He turned and fell into line behind the retreating white back of the demon Lord. Sango took a few steps before she realized Kagome wasn't following them.

"Kagome?"

The miko stared off into the woods in the direction Inuyasha had departed. Her lips were drawn tight and turned down a bit at the corners. _He was so angry. _She fought back a shudder. It had been a long time since she had feared the hanyou. Even the attempt he had made on her life after she had released him from the sacred tree seemed half-hearted when she looked back at it. But lately there was a rage building in him. Her mind called forth the image of blood soaked ground and slaughtered bandits.

A hand on her shoulder finally snapped Kagome from her thoughts. She gave a little jerk, her eyes rising to meet the concerned cinnamon gaze of her sister-friend.

"Miroku's right. He'll come back when he's calmed down." Sango said. She gently squeezed the younger girl's shoulder. A hint of teasing slipped into her voice. "Maybe he even went to take a bath."

Kagome smiled, thinking of how much Inuyasha disliked baths. "You're right Sango. It's not like he won't be able to find us."

With that said the two women jogged off, easily catching up with the monk, Rin, and A-Un.

xxxx

Night fell uneventfully. The group stopped in a small clearing near a stream. With the absence of the inu hanyou it was decided by unanimous vote to not have instant noodles for the evening meal. Instead the four humans and one kitsune headed to the water to fish.

It had taken quite a few lessons from Sango for Kagome to become passable at catching fish without a hook. She peeled off her shoes and socks, braving the chill of the early autumn, and waded in ankle deep. Miroku and Sango were nearby collecting wood for a fire. Kirara trailed faithfully behind them no doubt keeping as close an eye on the monk's hands as the taijiya was.

After fifteen minutes in the water, Kagome had numb feet and four fish. She took a moment to watch Rin hover like a true predator a little downstream. The failing light caught in her side pony tail and gave a reddish cast to the cream swatches on her yukata.

Sango rejoined them the moment Rin's hand shot out, cutting smoothly through the water. A triumphant smile appeared on the little girl's face. She held her wiggling prize above her head.

"Rin has three," she exclaimed. She waded to the bank, a small hand pulled the fabric of her clothing a little further up her knees.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply but was stopped short. A warning tingle crawled up her spine. She drew in a quick breath, her vision searching the line of trees across the stream from them.

"That should be plenty." She stated slowly. "How about you and Shippo take the fish back to camp? Sango can start cooking them."

"Okay," the little girl chirped. She and Shippo tied the fish into two bundles.

A frown crossed the demon slayer's face when she took in the tense form of her friend. "Are you alright Kagome?"

The miko bit her lip. "Do you feel that?"

"No," Sango shook her head, confused. "Is it a demon?"

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right. It..." She trailed off, forcing herself not to shiver as the atmosphere thickened. "Can you take the kids back to the campsite and send Sesshomaru here?"

The taijiya nearly choked on the idea of telling Sesshomaru to go anywhere but... "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone. You should come back with us."

"No. I don't like whatever it is being so close to camp. I won't be alone for long. Besides, you can't sense it and someone needs to go with the children. I don't want them here anymore and I don't want them by themselves." Kagome hesitated. "It feels like...like it's watching us." Her voice dropped into a whisper.

Sango nodded and took the bundles of fish from Rin in one hand, ushering her forward with the other. Shippo hopped up onto her shoulder and the three disappeared in the direction of camp.

It disturbed Kagome that something could be so close to them, yet she felt no answering spark of awareness from Sesshomaru. Demons had previously come into close proximity of their camp and she had always felt an alertness from the demon Lord through their bond. There was nothing now. No indication that he was conscious of the entity she could feel circling through the woods across from her.

She clenched her teeth and squinted her eyes against the darkness, attempting to see into the shadows. The sensation she was focused on was vaguely familiar. It was certainly not the swell of youki she was accustomed to and it raised the small hairs on the back of her neck.

Time passed in silence. The first stars peeked through the veil of night. Kagome felt like there was dust clogging her lungs as she strained to hear any noise over the wind rustling through the trees. Sesshomaru's white form materialized beside her moments later. The contained thrum of his youki was oddly comforting. She found the tightness in her chest evaporated.

"Do you feel it?" Her voice was a low murmur.

Sesshomaru fanned out his senses. His eyes narrowed slightly when he identified the presence that so distressed the miko. "This scent is one I know."

A wrinkling of his nose and a distinct feeling of disgust let Kagome know how he felt about whatever he was smelling. "What is it?"

"Graveyard soil," his clear deep voice was not loud, but he was definitely not making an effort to keep quiet. "It is the undead miko."

Wide blue-gray eyes peered up at him. "What is she doing here?" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Am I to know?" A silver eyebrow rose in question as he met her gaze. "She will not approach." He turned on his heal and began walking back toward camp. "Come."

The miko cast a last wary glance at the hulking silhouette of forest and then followed, questions buzzing through her mind.

When they entered camp the smell of roasting fish flooded Kagome's nose. A happy mumble escaped her and she plopped down next to Sango by the fire. Rin and Shippo climbed into her lap. She ran her fingers through the little girl's hair, still lost in thought.

"So?" Sango asked slowly.

No further prompting was necessary for Kagome. "Kikyo," she answered distractedly. Three pairs of eyes snapped to hers.

The question slipped out before Miroku had a chance to think about it. "Alone?" He promptly received a smack on the back of the head courtesy of Sango. No one noticed the conversation had drawn the attention of the demon Lord who had moved to the edge of camp.

"Yep." It took her a moment to register the lack of pain she felt at the monk's insensitive inquiry. Her feelings for Inuyasha had been worn ragged the passed few months. She was relatively sure his attitude since his half-brother had joined their group had worn them straight through.

Shippo nodded, a knowing look on his face. "No wonder you were so creeped out Kagome. She's scary."

A ripple of agreement passed through the shard hunters. Sango determined that the fish were done and everyone sat eating in silence for a bit. Even Jaken's mouth was occupied.

Miroku appeared deep in contemplation. His fish paused halfway to his mouth. "Why do you think she is here?" The words broke the quiet that had settled over them.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she took another bite.

"Perhaps she was looking for Inuyasha?" Sango suggested.

"It's possible. But why spy on us then? And I didn't see any of her soul collectors with her. They're usually a big giveaway." Kagome held her half-eaten fish out to Kirara. The neko mewed delightedly before clamping her tiny fangs around it and moving away from the fire.

"That is peculiar," Miroku agreed, his free hand rubbing his chin.

"Sesshomaru said she won't come near so I'm not going to worry about it." The miko peered down at the two children who had finished their meal. She clapped her hands once. "Alright. You guys need a bath. Will you come with us Sango?"

The taijiya blinked, surprised at both the faith her sister-friend put in their enemy turned ally and the abruptness of the conversation change. "Sure," she answer hesitantly.

When the group of four made it back down to the river Kagome was relieved to feel that Kikyo had apparently moved on. After a quick bath, due to the cold temperature of the water, she brushed the two heads and one tail, then settled the children in for the night.

Rin curled up against A-Un. The dragon nuzzling affectionately into the miko's stomach when she finished covering the little girl with a blanket. Shippo scooted aside as Kagome crawled in her bedding. Inside she couldn't help but worry. Between Inuyasha taking off and Kikyo's appearance she felt out of sorts.

Sango slipped into her sleeping bag, taking in the small wrinkle in the miko's forehead and the slight pucker of her lips. "He'll be back," she assured.

"I know," Kagome answered automatically. _He always comes back_, she told herself. A niggling doubt made its way into her mind. Since the night when Sesshomaru had shown up he hadn't left the group at all. Now it was dark and he still hadn't returned.

She closed her eyes and pulled Shippo closer to her. The little fox was a mini-furnace against the ever more chilly nights. _Sango's right. He'll be back. When I wake up in the morning he'll be here, bellowing about how us humans always sleep too late. _A small smile formed on her face. _When I wake up, he'll be yelling for ramen._ She let her thoughts trail off until sleep claimed her.

xxxx

When she woke in the morning he wasn't there. And he wasn't there the next four mornings either. The sun went down on the fifth day of Inuyasha's absence and she was no longer the only one worried for their hanyou friend.

Miroku and Shippo came back from the hot springs to find Sango, Kagome, Rin, and oddly enough Jaken, gathered in a small circle to one side of camp. The stoic demon Lord was conspicuously absent.

"What do you think we should do?" Kagome's worried voice asked the group at large.

Sango scooted to the side allowing room for Miroku to sit. Shippo leapt into Kagome's lap with Rin.

"Appeal to Lord Sesshomaru." Everyone started when Jaken spoke. The staff of two heads propped loosely against his shoulder. He nodded his little toady head. "The half-breed has been away for too long. The night of the new moon approaches."

Five sets of widened eyes fixed on the diminutive youkai. Even Kirara looked surprised.

"What?" He croaked. "Did you think the great Lord Sesshomaru would not know his younger brother's night of weakness?"

"Half-brother," Shippo and Rin corrected automatically.

Jaken gave a disinterested sniff. "My Lord would never be without such important information. He is too powerful to..."

Everyone ignored the little toad's rant about the greatness of his master.

"So where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, glancing around the small glade as if the inu youkai would pop out from behind a tree. Which in reality was a fair possibility.

It was Rin who answered. "He left after dinner and told Rin to stay with you." She reached around and hugged Kagome's right arm tightly.

A black eyebrow rose as the monk absorbed this new information. He took a quick glance at Kagome who shook her head. All she was receiving from Sesshomaru was annoyance. "I suppose we will simply have to wait for him to return. I cannot imagine him leaving his ward overnight. Especially with how often we have been attacked as of late."

Kagome fingered the bottle of jewel shards hanging around her neck. They had gathered two more in the ten days the pack had been together. Not counting the one Sesshomaru had given them that first night. "It was never this bad before." After receiving questioning looks she elaborated. "I mean we were never attacked so frequently before we joined together. I wouldn't think three jewel shards wouldn't make that big of a difference."

A guilty look flashed across Jaken's face. Everyone's gaze settled on him.

"What aren't you telling us, toad?" Sango grit out.

If possible Jaken's face turned greener. "Well...I...um..." He sputtered.

Before anyone could demand answers Kagome stiffened. "I sense a jewel shard!" She put Rin and Shippo down quickly and gathered her bow as everyone in the group leapt to their feet.

Kirara transformed and A-Un lifted himself from the ground to move beside Rin.

"Where?" The taijiya shed her outer kimono and gripped her hiraikotsu.

Kagome pointed into the woods on their left. "There, and it's moving this way."

The shard hunters turned in the direction she indicated, readying themselves for whatever would appear. Shippo leapt onto A-Un's back with Rin, prepared to take flight if necessary. Jaken settled himself in front of them, the staff of two heads at the ready.

They stood there waiting, watching the tree line for any disturbance. With the amount of youki the group was feeling they were expecting trees to crack and break, or the ground to shake with the creature's steps. Instead what emerged from the forest looked about the size of a large dog.

Miroku's lips curled in disgust. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Sango shook her head.

The miko's eyes traveled over the youkai. That was bad. If a taijiya didn't know what kind of demon it was then they had no way of knowing what they were facing.

To Kagome the creature loosely resembled a wolverine, all fangs and claws. There was a ridge of spines running the length of its back and its blue fur rippled as it snarled. It was hunched down on all fours. The set of claws on its front legs ripped at the ground.

"The shard is in its back," she announced, readying an arrow in her bow. Kagome blinked and the youkai disappeared. "Where'd it..."

She was cut off by a sharp cry of pain. Somehow the thing had made it from the edge of the clearing to Sango in the blink of an eye. It had its claws buried in her calve and she brought her weapon down defensively. Before she could make contact the youkai released her and she crumpled to the ground, blood pouring from her leg.

"Sango!" Miroku made to run to the fallen taijiya and Kagome saw a blue blur from the corner of her eye.

"Watch out!" She called.

The monk threw his upper body back and managed to avoid the worst of the blow. Five angry gashes crossed from his lower left chest to his right shoulder. He cried out and clutched at the bleeding wounds.

The miko's eyes darted around the clearing, searching for any sign of movement. She felt it before she saw it, coming in from her right side. Kagome flung herself to the ground and rolled, but the creature pounced after her. She kicked out with her foot, connecting with the flank of the youkai as it twisted in mid-air.

Growls and snarls echoed around her as her bow went flying. Gnashing fangs came into view. The thing was right on top of her. It was too fast. There was no way she could shoot it, she could barely see it!

"Kagome!" Shippo and Rin cried from behind her.

The youkai's attention shifted from her for a split second and she did the only thing she could think of. The arrow had not been knocked from her grasp. There was no decision to be made. She charged the arrow and plunged it into the head of the beast as it lowered its maw to clamp over her neck.

xxxx

AN: puffs I knew I shouldn't have tried to upload this all at once.


	4. Respect

DISCLAIMER: Rumiko Takahashi lend me your skills! -blinks at readers- Oh, I don't own it.

Chapter 3:

Respect

"_Did she kill it?" A gleam of excitement shone on the young boy's face._

_Tsuki grumbled. "You would ask that." She rolled her eyes. _

_Kagome chuckled softly. Apparently the story was sufficiently distracting them from the storm outside and the absence of their father. "Are you going to let me continue?"_

_Two sheepish nods were her answer._

"_Alright then. The demon Lord placed faith in the miko that his charge would be protected in her hands. He did not do so in vain."_

xxxx

There was a moment, just after the head of the arrow embedded itself into the fiend on top of her, that Kagome was afraid her life really would end. Then a cloud of dust erupted around her, sparkling faintly with purity. She felt the jewel shard land on her abdomen as the remnants of the youkai drifted upward on the breeze. Her hand released the arrow and she drew in a shaky breath.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she ran a quick mental check for injuries. The few shallow gashes and bruises were not serious. Damp fingers purified the shard before placing it reverently into the bottle with the others.

"Kagome!" Shippo collided with her. His force almost enough to knock her back down. The little kitsune nuzzled into her stomach and a small pair of arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders from behind.

She patted Rin's hand and Shippo's head. "I'm fine," she said in an attempt to put them at ease. Emerald eyes brimming with tears gazed up at her. "Really. I'm alright. I didn't get hurt." Shippo sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. A low moan brought her attention back to the others. "You guys have to move. I have to help Sango and Miroku."

Reluctantly the two children drew away. Neither too keen on releasing her after what they had just witnessed. Shippo shivered. Another few seconds and that thing would have sunk its fangs into his mother's throat.

Kagome stood. Her eyes searched the clearing for her yellow backpack. It rested near the base of a tree on her right, lumpy and discarded. She dashed over to it and pulled free the white first aide kit she'd kept fully stocked since her mother began insisting she take it with her. Darting to her friends she locked gazes with Miroku. The monk had staggered over to Sango and was gripping tightly to her leg wound. Her sister-friend lay on her side breathing harshly.

"Miroku..." Kagome trailed off.

His voice was a strained whisper. "My wounds aren't deep. Sango needs treatment first. She's losing a lot of blood."

The miko gave a curt nod. Two metallic clicks sounded as the medical kit was flipped open and a tourniquet produced. She wrapped it around Sango's leg just below the knee and pulled it into a tight knot. Kagome bit her lip. It was a deep wound, no doubt. Deft hands rolled up Sango's pant leg.

Both monk and miko winced in sympathy when four perfect puncture marks, each an inch in circumference, were uncovered. They stood out angrily against the pale skin of her friend's calve. Though the bleeding had slowed, a thin trickle continued to run out of each hole.

Giving the wound a clinical gaze, Kagome retrieved alcochol wipes, a package of chemical used to form instant clots, and a roll of gauze. She ripped open the packages, cleaning off the wound before pouring the powder on it. A few moments later Sango was bandaged and Shippo was moving a pillow behind her head.

Miroku sat patiently, his robes already lowered to his waist. In any other circumstance the little miko would have been blushing madly, especially since her friend tended to be a pervert. However, taking in her friend's distracted state, she figured she was safe. His attention was firmly fixed on the taijiya, small worry lines creasing his brow.

Kagome placed a delicate hand on the slope of muscle near his neck. 'She'll be alright.' Violet orbs met clear blue. He nodded, cringing at the pull of his skin. A hiss escaped the miko's lips at the slashes across Miorku's chest. Minding their ragged edges, she cleaned them with the alcohol wipes. A few gauze pads and a full chest wrap later the monk was in pain, but no longer bleeding.

With a little help from Kirara the miko was able to move the demon slayer onto her bedding by the fire. The neko laid beside her, still in her larger cat form. Miroku sat down gingerly on his own sleeping bag and the children settled in against A-Un's side.

One by one the beings around her dropped off to sleep. Soon the crackle of the fire and the soft breathing of her companions gave way to the sounds of nocturnal creatures. Every twig that snapped and every rustle in the bushes had the miko extending her senses in search of danger. The night wore on, only the shine of the fire-cat's eyes let Kagome know there was another member of the group on guard for threats.

A thin crescent graced the sky but illuminated next to nothing for her human eyes. In another night the new moon would be upon them. Kagome propped her elbows on her knees and sighed. _Inuyasha. Where are you?_

xxxx

The last rays of the sun disappeared into the Western sky. Sesshomaru blinked slowly. He had yet to find any trace of his ignorant half-brother. Shortly before sunset two days ago he'd left. His ward had not been alone this long since before Naraku's barrage of attacks. An uneasy feeling settled into his stomach. It was time to go back.

Why was he out looking for Inuyasha to begin with? It certainly wasn't because he was concerned for him. No. Sesshomaru was merely attempting to keep the fool from being killed by some low level youkai. No one would be allowed to take his half-brother's life. It was his to claim. But he had to return to his ward now. Inuyasha would simply have to ride out the night of the new moon as he had before. Though he was certain it would be the first in three years his half-brother spent without the miko.

There was yet another problem. The miko. When had she become so infernally intriguing? It was disgusting how curious he was. Sesshomaru knew she came from the future. How could anyone who spent time around her ignore all the modern devices she toted about with her? The demon Lord was no fool.

Besides, he had been keeping track of his half-brother's movements since he was released from the sacred tree. Really, how many people jumped into dry wells and didn't come out for days? He was rather surprised Naraku didn't know about it yet.

Still, there was something about the miko that drew others to her and Sesshomaru found himself as no exception. She was simply too kind and open to be a natural part of the era. A delicate heart that should have long ago been crushed by the brutality around her. Yet she was strong. Something inside of her seemed forged of iron. He had seen it flash in her eyes when they were attacked. There was something there, warning all who threatened her that she would not be easy prey.

Then there was her ability to read his emotions. It baffled him. More than once she had seemed to note his curiosity about some object or another she had in her possession. She would simply walk over to him and sit, explaining away while he attempted to look as indifferent as possible. But she wasn't deterred by his lack of response in those one-sided conversations. No, instead it appeared as if she took encouragement from not being vocally rebuffed.

He allowed his thoughts on his two most recent annoyances to trail off as he approached the camp. The first thing he noticed was the smell of old blood. For a moment it felt as if his heart stopped. Something had attacked while he'd been away. Before he could begin to berate himself he took note of whose blood it was, the monk and the slayer's. His ward's scent was still present and she had not been injured. Good, he wouldn't have to stain his claws with Jaken.

When he finally entered the clearing he assesed the group's condition. The taijiya was laying on her bed roll asleep, as was the monk. His ward and the fox kit were curled up against A-Un. Jaken, he grimaced, had his head tipped back with drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. And the miko...

Sesshomaru almost, _almost_, took a step back from the miko. She was sitting at the base of a tree outside the ring of firelight and she was obviously furious. The demon Lord's mind supplied him with the image of his half-brother being forced to the ground. At least she couldn't do that to him. Although, she could probably singe him a bit.

"Hello Sesshomaru. Do you know what happened here?" Her voice was low and tight. Kagome struggled to tread the line between righteous anger and self preservation.

The demon Lord breathed in the air, sorting through the scents and ordering the events in his mind. They had been attacked. The slayer had been injured, then the monk. Then the miko had purified the demon. His nose wrinkled ever so slightly. A demon that smelled of Naraku.

A feeling of comprehension tinged with disgust raced along their connection. Kagome took it as a sign to cotinue. "You have been gone for two days." She hissed out. "Where have you been?"

Golden eyes flashed at her in warning, and Kagome could feel it clearly. So she lost the battle between her common sense and anger. She was so very, very tired, and seeing him stand there looking his usual cool and collected self was not helping.

"Do you realize that if there had been more of whatever that creature was that attacked us we would probably all be dead right now?" Kagome wanted to drive her point home, and the only way she knew how was to imply that Rin was in danger. Aloof youkai or not, he cared for the little girl.

The little miko's anger was palpable, but so was her exhaustion. It was apparent that she had not slept since before he had left. Oh, he did not miss her jab about Rin's safety, but reluctantly he admitted what she said was true. Looking down at the woman's wan face he felt something between approval at her actions and guilt.

Sesshomaru moved toward her before lowering himself to the ground and elegantly folding his legs underneath him. "I am aware you have killed more than Naraku's detachment."

"Naraku?" Most of her anger melted away at the revelation.

"Indeed. The beast reeks of the hanyou."

"That makes sense." Her voice was contemplative. "The thing didn't even look like a demon. It was just really, really fast. And yes, two oni." She confirmed. Kagome studied him carefully, her eyes squinted against the lack of light. "You didn't tell us Naraku was trying to get to Rin."

His face gave away nothing but through the link Kagome could feel his slight surprise, and annoyance. An uncharacteristic urge to defend the little toad retainer rose in her chest.

"Don't blame Jaken. After the second oni I was sufficiently scary enough for him to tell me." The miko paused. "You know as much as I know that you won't do it, I could really use an apology."

"If you are aware that I will no such thing why request it?"

A tendril of black hair fluttered over her shoulder and she raised a hand to tuck it behind her ear. "Hope."

"Hn." Golden orbs glittered.

The bastard! He was amused. She could feel it! All bets were off. Ridiculously powerful demon that he was be damned, she was going to at least scorch him.

As if some internal sense of self-preservation kicked in Sesshomaru decided to share where he had been. "The half-breed is difficult to find."

Navy eyes went wide. All thoughts of purification swept away with his words. "You were looking for Inuyasha?" At his nod she rushed on. "Did you find him?"

There was a hopeful lilt in her voice he found himself loathe to crush.

Kagome knew the answer before he opened his mouth. The slight dip in his emotions told her everything. Was he worried about his brother?

"No." He watched as her shoulders slumped and she sighed. Why did he care if she was dissapointed? The miko was shaking a bit, not from cold but from strain. Guilt prodded at him again.

How had this small female managed the past two days? It was obvious to him the slayer was unable to move. The monk also appeared to be laying on his side rather tenderly. Yet, everyone was clean and bandaged. There was wood for the fire and he could smell the remnants of rabbit the group had eaten for dinner. Instead of looking worried the children emitted an aura of peace. Most importantly, she had defended the group while he was abscent. The miko made a wonderful alpha.

Silence descended between the two. If it wasn't for her heartbeat and breathing Sesshomaru would have thought she had fallen asleep. Her head was tipped back against the tree, her eyes closed. The long slender expanse of her neck bared. He shook himself. That was not a detail he needed to focus on. Thankfully he was drawn from his musings by a tired sigh.

"This will be the first time in three years he's been alone on the night of the new moon." Kagome lifted her lids to gaze up at the dark sky. "I hope he's okay. I just don't understand why he wouldn't come back."

A tiny snort escaped the demon Lord. "As if I could be rid of him so easily."

The miko's eyebrow rose in question. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his silver tresses. "Indifference is not hate."

"Indifference?" Her words were tinged with incredulity. "You call trying to kill him indifference?" She received no answer and a wry smile spread across her lips. "Then I guess that means you like me."

It was his turn to raise an brow. "Do not become complacent. The terms of our agreement bind me."

A small scowl formed on her lips before she realized there was no hostility behind his words. Kagome took a page from his book. "Hn."

"Sleep miko." Sesshomaru said. He rose fluidly. "Tomorrow we resume our journey."

Kagome followed his progress across the camp. The white of his clothing and hair standing out against the night. She cast a longing look at her sleeping bag before hauling herself to her feet. Her bow and arrows clattered to the ground as she slid happily into the nylon and cotton.

Within moments the only being conscious was the demon Lord. His amber eyes flashing eerily in the firelight.

xxxx

"I was thinking we should stop by Kaede's. I could use a trip home to get more medical supplies."

"And ninja food," Shippo chirped.

"Yeah," Rin's exuberant voice added.

Kagome chuckled. Rin was as big a fan of pocky as Shippo was, and the miko had a sneaking suspicion that the inu youkai had been raiding her stash as well. She had always thought that chocolate was bad for dogs. Then again he was a dog demon. If poison didn't effect him, why would chocolate? She gave a mental shrug.

Two more days had passed, making it a total of two weeks since the packs had joined, and ten days since Inuyasha had disappeared. Miroku's chest was healing nicely. Once Kagome had been able to rest she had started using her powers little by little to speed the process along. He would probably have a little scaring but after four days he was much better off.

Sango was still unable to walk. The puncture marks in her leg had looked clean, but in fact they had torn quite a bit of muscle. The miko had just been glad Naraku's cast off hadn't hit any important veins or arteries. Had she been forced to heal that there was no doubt in her mind she would have been unconscious for at least a day. Which would have left the group's safety in the hands of a fire-cat, two headed dragon, and one three foot toad.

She hadn't been sleeping well since the night of the new moon. It seemed like every time she closed her eyes Inuyasha was dying. First he was speared through with Naraku's tentacles. Next a youkai had come upon him during his human night. Then Kikyo had dragged him into hell. The last one she knew wasn't possible as she had felt the hair raising presence of the undead miko just the night before.

Sesshomaru hadn't seemed concerned, merely reiterating that she would not approach. But more and more she was detecting a strange sensation through their bond. Dare she say the demon Lord was unsettled?

The jewel shards had dried up as well. Overall they had four new ones since the merger. Combined with the ones that had been in her possession the group now had a little over an eighth of the jewel. Adding that to the two in Koga's legs, and the one in Kohaku's back made Kagome really hope Naraku didn't have the rest.

She shook off her darker thoughts. "We're only about half-day walk from the village right?" The miko looked over to Miroku for confirmation.

He nodded. "Perhaps while we are there we can inquire about Inuyasha?"

"That's a good idea. I can't think of any other place he'd go." Sango replied as she rode along on Kirara.

Kagome jogged up next to the taciturn youkai. "So Sesshomaru, what do you say?" She could feel his reluctance and sought to cut him off before he outright said no. "Please." She turned cobalt puppy eyes on him. "I can pick up some more food for the kids, and if we get attacked again I may not have enough bandages. Plus I would like to ask Kaede about Inuyasha, and I need more arrows."

In the background Rin and Shippo had taken up a chant of "Ninja food, ninja food."

Under the combined weight of a pleading stare, two rowdy children, and logic the daiyoukai of the Western Lands caved. He nodded. Plus he really did want more of what Rin called 'pocky.'

As if reading his mind Kagome giggled. "Chocolate or strawberry?" Her soft chortles became full-blown laughter as she clearly felt his discontent with her query. "I'll just get both." She smiled.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. _Infuriating miko._

xxxx

It was late in the afternoon when the group made it to the village. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose as the scents of sweat and waste hit him like a solid wall. Human settlements were disgusting and he abhorred staying in them. Surprisingly he found salvation in the scent of the miko. So long as he stayed relatively near her, the ivy blossom and river water fragrance blocked out the worst of the stench.

He noticed with mirth the way the people in the streets looked at him curiously, before skittering away once they realized who he was. Blue-gray eyes turned up to him suspiciously.

"What are you smirking about?"

Any and all emotion dropped from his face. His golden orbs slid to the side to lock gazes with her.

She huffed. "Fine, fine. Don't tell me. Just do us all a favor and don't terrorize the villagers."

An eyebrow arched up into his bangs. "Nothing need be done for them to feel terror in my presence." He stated simply.

"Yeah well then keep the presence to a minimum. Kaede doesn't need pitchforks at her door," she quipped.

Miroku and Sango had gone on ahead of them. Kagome could just make out the elder miko's concerned voice as the monk helped the taijiya from Kirara. She watched Kaede's eye widened at the sight of the demon Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede bowed. To everyone's surprise and shock the demon nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Rin and Shippo hopped down from A-Un and the great beast laid down at the side of the hut. Miroku held the bamboo flap aside and the group filed in. It was a tight fit for the five humans and four demons. The children perched themselves on Kagome's lap. Kirara rested in Sango's and the two girls sat close enough together to rub knees and elbows.

Kaede surveyed the group. "Are ye not missing Inuyasha?"

The original shard hunters visibly sagged.

Kagome bit her lip. "So you haven't seen him then?"

"Nay. I have not seen him in a moon cycle. Not since ye last passed through."

Everyone save the demon Lord sighed in disappointment, even Jaken.

"He's been gone since before the new moon, Kaede. I'm so worried about him. What if something happened to him?"

The elder miko shook her head. "You forget, child, that Inuyasha lived many years on his own. We have not seen the last of him."

"Everyone keeps saying that!" Kagome's aggravation, worry, and fatigue finally crashed over her in a wave. "What if he's hurt? What if something worse happened?" Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Sango wrapped a comforting arm across her shoulders and squeezed the younger girl tightly.

"Lady Kagome, there is nothing we can do until Inuyasha either decides to come back to us, or we cross paths with him along the way. I worry for our friend as well, but concentrating on it will only make it worse." Miroku said sagely.

The young miko scrubbed at her face furiously. "I know. I just can't help it. I've hardly been without him since I got here."

"Perhaps you should take a day with your family child." Kaede suggested.

"That's a good idea Kagome," Shippo piped up. "You said your Mama always makes you feel better whenever you have a fight with Inuyasha. She can probably make you feel better now. Maybe Inuyasha has even been over there."

"I think your right Shippo." Kagome rose to her feet, latching on to the slim possibility. "Alright then. That's what I'll do." She picked up her yellow backpack. "I'll be back tomorrow at noon."

Miroku made to rise but was stopped when Sesshomaru spoke. "I will accompany you." He stood abruptly and stepped out of the hut behind her.

Sango blinked. "Is it just me, or did that seem kind of odd to you?"

"It was not just you, dearest Sango. That was definitely unusual."

xxxx

Sesshomaru expanded his senses once they reached the well. He detected no other presence and deemed the area safe.

"You don't seem very surprised that I'm about to jump down an old dry well into the future," Kagome said softly.

"Hn," he answered back while giving her a look that said 'do you expect this Sesshomaru to be so ill informed.'

A giggle escaped her. "Well, if it doesn't bother you..." She shrugged. Kagome looked down into the well suddenly feeling nervous. A light blush stole onto her cheeks as she forced herself to ask her next question. "Will you be here? When I get back at noon I mean?"

The demon Lord blinked. Why did she desire his presence? Then again, she did have the jewel shards. The monk, injured or not was not the best choice for her protection. He nodded.

For some reason Kagome felt a jolt of exhilaration. "Okay then." She smiled widely and perched herself on the lip of the well. "See you tomorrow." With one last little wave the miko jumped.

When she again touched solid ground she looked up to see the well house roof overhead. _Home sweet home._ She closed the doors behind her as she exited. _Odd. Why is my bedroom window open? _Kagome crossed the courtyard with the distinct feeling something was wrong. There was no sound from inside the house. No running water in the kitchen. No muted music as Sota played his video games. Her Grandfather wasn't out sweeping. _Maybe they went out somewhere._ If they had there would be a note on the refrigerator for her.

Kagome stepped through the door to her house and slid off her shoes. "Mama? Grandpa? Sota? I'm home!" Nothing. Complete silence.

She made her way into the kitchen, fully expecting to find an explanation for everyone's absence. The blank white expanse of the refrigerator mocked her. The setting sun casting orange streaks across its pristine surface.

A tingle traveled up her spine. _That feels like...a jewel shard? _Something was definitely wrong. Above her she heard a thump. _What was that? _Her lip quivered in apprehension. It could be a burglar, or it could be Buyo. Her traitorous mind added, _or it could be Inuyasha_. Just to be safe she reached into the closet in the entryway and pulled out a baseball bat.

_This is stupid,_ she thought as she crept up the stairs. _I should leave and go get someone to come in with me. But who?__Inuyasha isn't around and I doubt Sesshomaru can come through the well. _

Another thump. The sounds were coming from her room for sure. She reached out a shaking hand to take hold of the doorknob. _Come on girl, you fight demons all the time. _A heretofore unacknowledged voice quipped,_ yeah, but demons don't have guns. _

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled open the door. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Inuyasha?"

xxxx

AN:

Indigo: Dun dun dunnnnn. Hate me, love me. It's a cliffie. Sorry. BUT our loveable hanyou is back.

I've currently hit a snag in this story. -bangs head on keyboard- I have a major plot decision after next chapter. I thought I had made and continued writing, but got about a chapter beyond it before I lost all steam. Now I'm going back over things and re-evaluating my choice.

However, if anything changes I'll post the -deleted or alternate scenes- at the end of the story once I'm finished.

Well that's all for now. Thank you to my reviewers. Your kind words help me fight the demons of writing.


	5. The Shadowed Side of Fate

DISCLAIMER: Somewhere in an alternate reality I own Inuyasha and am currently sitting on a beach drinking mojitos. But, I'm not in that reality, thus, I don't own it.

Chapter 4:

The Shadowed Side of Fate

Sesshomaru peered into the bottom of the well as the glow from the magic faded. There was nothing in there but the old bones of a dead youkai. He had seen it before. Had even witnessed the girl and his half-brother jump into it, but never up close.

He lingered, not quite wanting to return to the village and its smells. His nostrils flared delicately. Bare traces of the miko's scent remained. Magenta lids slid closed and he allowed a small sigh to slip passed his lips. _This will not do._ The sun dipped below the horizon.

Silver hair swaying behind him, he turned and headed back toward the village. It was ridiculous. To think he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, could miss the presence of a petite human miko from the future. Preposterous.

Yet, as he entered the edge of the village where the cooking fires flickering brightly and the blue hues of dusk covered the sky, Sesshomaru had to admit that he did.

xxxx

_Run. _It was the only word that pounded through her mind. _Run. _That is what she did.

The door banged open and socks slapped the cobblestone courtyard. Behind her she could hear him growl as he leapt after her. She had to get him through the well...and then what? Sit him until he was unconscious? That reminded her, _"_sit!_"_ There was the heavy thud of a body hitting the ground and then a bone rattling snarl. Kagome whimpered.

The Tessaiga. She shivered. It had been the second thing her eyes landed on when she had entered her bedroom. The first had been his scarlet eyes. How had he transformed when the blade meant to seal his demon blood was attached securely to his hip?

She jammed her sweaty palms up against the well house doors, roughly pushing them open. The bottom half of the broken bat was still clutched tightly in her fist.

He was up already, she could feel it. _"_Sit!_"_ She needed time to climb out once she reached the otherside. Just as her foot touched the lip of the well to launch herself over the side she yelled one more _"_Sit!_"_ and prayed it would hold him long enough.

The blue light she had traveled through less than ten minutes before engulfed her. This trip was vastly different than the previous. No longer did she feel loose and languid, instead her body hummed. The energy pulling at her edges. _He has a jewel shard. Why_?_ Why does he have a jewel shard_?

She touched down in the soft dirt and dove for the vines hanging along the well wall. Halfway up the magic flared again and she knew he had crossed behind her.

"Sit!_"_ A slightly more muffled snarl came from the pit. Kagome threw her leg over the wooden beams at the top and tumbled out onto her butt, the handle of the bat rolling from her hand. The grass caught under her fingernails when she heaved herself up to her feet.

Autumn had cooled the ground once the sun had set and a fine sheen of dew covered the land. Within moments her socks were soaked and she slid unsteadily down the hill toward the village.

A thought hit her then. She couldn't take a feral Inuyasha into a human village. The miko groaned as she pulled a sharp left toward the forest. Behind her dirt flew up, the hanyou impacting a scant few inches from where she had turned. A muffled shriek escaped her, bits of grass and soil pelting her back.

"Sit!_"_ Another thud behind her. Kagome was faced with the reality of her human limitations. She couldn't run forever and she had no weapon to fight him off. There was nothing for it. She would have to hope he answered. _Oh please Kami let him answer._ Kagome sucked in a deep lung full of air and bellowed into the void of night. _"_Sesshomaru!!_"_

xxxx

_A boom sounded overhead, the bass reverberating through the room. It was followed rapidly by the blue flicker of lightning. Tsuki squeaked and jumped, burrowing herself deeper into the comforter._

"_This isn't too scary for you is it?"_

_Her ears twitched anxiously. "No," she said in a small voice._

_Kagome's son let out snort. _

"_Don't tease," the miko waggled a reprimanding finger at him. "Now, where was I?"_

_The young male immediately perked up. "The demon Lord's half-brother had transformed. He was chasing the miko through the forest and she called out for the Lord's help."_

_Kagome nodded her head. "Ah, yes. Well..."_

xxxx

He pushed aside the bamboo flap to reveal the elder miko looking over the slayers wound. They looked up as he entered, both nodding their heads in greeting. In one corner the monk sat stirring a pot of stew. Every so often he shot covert glances at the slayer's exposed calf.

The demon Lord resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he relished the scent of the slowly bubbling evening meal, even if it was just a bit over spiced. His gaze ghosted over Jaken, snoring in the corner. Finally he locked on his ward. The two children were busy with what Rin had told him were 'crayons.' Apparently she was learning quiet a lot from the kitsune.

Sesshomaru folded himself into the corner of the hut nearest the door and closed his eyes, intent on meditating away his more disturbing thoughts. He did not pine for the miko. He did NOT yearn for her scent. And he certainly DID NOT miss her inane babble. Traveling companion or not, he was aware of the dangerous edge of attachment he was peering over. It would not be allowed. While she was away he would meticulously stomp out every instinct driven impulse that concerned her. He was an inu, but he was not her inu.

However, only a moment after he closed his eyes he clearly heard the younger miko cry out his name. The Kamis, he was sure, were against him. In a flash of white he was gone. The only testament to his movement the slapping of the door against its frame.

Miroku locked eyes with Sango. _"_Was that Kagome I just heard?_"_

His voice drew the attention of the children. _"_Kagome?_"_ Shippo scratched the back of his head in confusion. _"_It sounded like Kagome._"_

"That was definitely Kagome,_"_ Sango's tone was low. Worry creased her brow. _"_Should we go see?_"_

The monk stood. _"_I think we should._"_

Kaede hurriedly rewrapped the slayer's bandages and both humans exited the hut to jump onto a transformed Kirara.

xxxx

Her lungs burned. Every breath was fire. The muscles in her legs protested her movements, but to slow down was to die.

The rosary was weakening. Each time she subdued him he was able to stand up faster. How long would it hold? Would it break? The distance she gained while he was pressed into the ground was paltry in the face of his demonic speed. He was catching up to her. Like a wounded rabbit before the wolf the end of her chase was inevitable unless the most unlikely of heroes saw fit to save her. Kagome was sure she was doomed.

Still, she prayed to every Kami she knew that Sesshomaru had heard her, that he was on his way. It seemed like the deities were on her side that night.

The white form of the demon Lord flew between her and Inuyasha. His hand closed around his half-brother's throat without a sound. Kagome ran an extra thirty yards before her panic fogged brain registered the snarling behind her was now stationary. She spun on her heel to find Sesshomaru had Inuyasha two feet off the ground with his back against a tree.

Her breath came out in ragged pants, and she was forced to prop her hands on her knees to help her quivering thighs support her. Fear curdled in her stomach when she realized that Inuyasha was doing his best to tear into every bit of flesh in reach. His scarlet eyes blazed, claws dragging rivulets of blood from his half-brother's arms and shoulders. The droplets pattered the ground like rain.

Sesshomaru glanced down noting the glint of the Tessaiga's hilt. _Impossible!_ He shook the rabid hanyou roughly, smacking the back of the whelps head against the tree. White puppy ears folded back, but it did not deter him. Inuyasha merely snapped his fangs in challenge. A growl rattled through his chest as his lips pulled away from his fangs. Eventually the demon lord was forced to drop him. Sesshomaru leapt back nimbly, unsheathing his Bakusaiga.

Kagome expected to see a repeat of a battle from three years before when Sesshomaru had shown up to 'test Inuyasha's strength transformed as such.' Instead when the sword left its scabbard Inuyasha leapt away, disappearing into the forest canopy as if pulled backward by strings. His fire-rat haori flapped around him like wings.

The inu hanyou had never backed down from a battle while transformed. The way she understood it, his demon blood would not allow him to retreat. Instead he would fight until he died. Kagome was baffled, and through their connection, she could feel that Sesshomaru was shocked as well.

With her last bit of focus the miko allowed her energies to sweep the area. Inuyasha was most definitely gone. There was no trace of his aura. What she could feel was Sango, Miroku and Kirara approaching from the air. Kagome sank to her knees in the wet grass, trembling.

Golden eyes trained on the miko, the sound of a blade being sheathed cut through the sudden silence of the forest. He swept her for injuries and was relieved when he found none. The feeling surprised him. When had he begun to care whether or not the girl was injured? He promptly blamed it on her similarity to his ward and dismissed it. There were more important matters to consider, such as how Inuyasha had transformed, and why he had left.

"Kagome!_"_ Sango's voice floated down from above them as Kirara circled once and landed. Ignoring her wound she slid down from the fire-cat, hissing when she put weight on her injured leg. Miroku swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and the two hobbled toward the miko and the demon Lord.

Their companions' forms materialized from the darkness of the woods slowly. Miroku's brow furrowed at the sight. Kagome was wet, grass stained, and shaking uncontrollably. Her arms wrapped protectively around her midsection, and her bangs falling into her eyes. He kneeled down, bringing the slayer with him. _"_Lady Kagome?_"_ His voice was a whisper.

The miko's head snapped up. Her expression one of a trapped wild animal. She was deathly pale and her pupils were dilated wide. _"_He...he..._"_ she stuttered incoherently. Under any other circumstance the monk would have been entranced by the way her chest heaved with her ragged pants, but the hentai section of his brain had apparently shut off for the night.

Sango cautiously reached forward, slowly gathering up the trembling girl and running a hand through her tangled hair. _"_It's alright Kagome._"_ Her fingers deftly removed a twig from the mass. _"_You're safe now. We're here. It's okay._"_ She crooned. Sango's gaze turned toward the monk hoping he would have some way to calm the younger girl down. His attention, however, was fixed on the demon Lord

"She is in shock._"_ The baritone of the measured words rolled through the stillness.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I inquire as to what has caused this?_"_ Miroku's face was held carefully blank.

A whisper floated up from Sango's embrace. _"_Inuyasha._"_

The taijiya's jaw dropped. _"_Inuyasha?_"_ At Sesshomaru's nod she launched into her questions. _"_He was here? Is he hurt? What happened?_"_ Her voice trailed off when the miko in her arms began to struggle.

Kagome had fought off her tears for as long as she could. They cascaded down her cheeks and dripped from her chin as she spoke. _"_I have to go back. He was there and I couldn't find them._"_

Miroku had to help restrain the suddenly unnaturally strong girl. He and Sango exchanged glances as their friend continued to thrash about.

"I have to see them...make sure they're all right. He might have hurt them! And then I have to...and then I have to..._"_ A choked sob escaped her, _"_seal the well. He can't go back through. I can't let him!_"_ Her words became indecipherable through her sniffling.

The two shard hunters held their younger friend as she cried uncontrollably, doing their best to soothe her.

Sesshomaru blinked down at the scene. The smell of her fear and despair caught high in his nose. It wasn't difficult to figure out what happened from her frantic ramblings. His half-brother had apparently passed through the well and been close to her family in his feral state. In all probability the girl's loved ones were dead, if the reek of human blood on the whelp's claws was any indication. Inuyasha must have met her on the other side and given chase, following her back through the portal.

It was true. The hanyou could not be allowed to pass through the well again. Swiftly sorting through his options Sesshomaru came to a decision. He would destroy the well. Now.

The soft whisper of silk alerted Miroku to the demon Lord's movement. A quick inventory of the inu youkai's body language told him all he needed to know about Sesshomaru's intentions. He stood quickly, gathering his courage like a shield.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please. Allow Kagome to pass through the well once more to ascertain the fate of her family._"_ Considering golden orbs met beseeching violet. _"_She will be unable to live with herself if she does not know._"_

The demon lord looked down once more upon the quivering and crying female. She had protected his ward, cared for her as her own. Inwardly he sighed. It may not be prudent, but he owed her. A dip of his chin conveyed his consent.

Miroku let out a relieved sigh, knowing full well what kind of mental trauma could have occurred had Kagome found out later her way home was gone. _"_Sango and I will stay with her tonight. We will camp by the well to make sure Inuyasha does not attempt to pass through again._"_

Sesshomaru acknowledged his words with a curt nod and then watched the monk help the two women to the fire-cat. As the small group disappeared into the trees he walked off, melting into the shadows.

xxxx

She had calmed down considerably in the hour since Inuyasha had vanished. The gripping fear faded into the background of her determination. Sango had built a small fire and Miroku's ever patient nature had succeeded in dragging the whole story out of her.

Kagome closed her eyes. She could still remember the expression on his face as he had tackled her in her bedroom. Her brain had just seemed to click off, and she had barely registered the splintering of the bat she had brought down on her once love's head. A shout of her name alerted her a second before a small ball of fluff collided with her midsection.

"Shippo,_"_ she greeted softly, doing her best to fold herself in half and bury her nose in his orange hair. Peaches. Such a strange smell for a male child.

"We brought you some stew Kagome-nee-chan._"_

Kagome lifted her head to take in the very improbable sight of Jaken trailing after Rin while holding a medium sized pot of stew. She felt one of her eyebrows raise when she caught his grumbled remarks about human girl's and how much trouble they caused. The little girl in question was happily carrying a stack of bowls. Sesshomaru and Kaede seemed to be having a discussion a short distance behind them. Strange how civil the demon Lord could be when he felt it benefited him.

The miko allowed Shippo to scurry up to her shoulder. She stood. _"_Thank you so much Rin." Kagome bent down to take the bowls from her and planted a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. _"_And thank you too Jaken,_"_ she finished, relieving the poor toad of a pot about half his size. In the low light the little retainer appeared to blush.

The group settled around the fire and Kagome ladled out the stew. She sipped hers quietly, letting herself drift deep into thought.

The well. It was so close. Desperately she wanted to know how her family was. When they had first entered the clearing she had almost jumped back in, but found herself conceding to the logic of her friends, for the time being. They wanted her to wait until morning, but she just couldn't do that.

Kaede lowered herself to sit with the group. The rustle of her hakama against the foreign nylon of the sleeping bag drawing Kagome's attention. A wizened eye caught the younger miko, giving her a look that said, in no uncertain terms, that she was aware of what the girl planned to do once her companions were asleep. Kaede always had the ability to make her feel like a misbehaving child. Thankfully the elder woman held her piece. The demon Lord had filled her in on the pertinent information when he had attempted to determine if there was a way to seal the well.

"I do know of a way to seal the well child. However, it will require the assistance of your friend the monk." Kaede nodded her head toward Miroku.

"I would be happy to assist you Lady Kaede," he answered.

The crackling of the fire fell between the group, staving off a bit of the chill in the air. Kagome ran her fingers through Rin and Shippo's hair absently and the children dropped off to sleep less than an hour after the meal. She moved them over against A-Un, tucking a blanket under their chins.

Kaede stood and bid them good night, saying that the dampness was too much for her worn joints. After the elder miko left Sango and Miroku attempted to convince their friend that she needed rest, but she would not budge. She had a plan. Common sense be damned. This was about her family.

Soon the soft breath of her sleeping companions filled the clearing. The low burning fire popped and cracked at odd intervals. Kagome stared into the embers for a bit before glancing at her watch. It was one in the morning.

She rose and began to walk toward the well in her still bare feet. It was as she peered over the wooden ledge that a deep voice spoke from near her shoulder.

"You will return alone?"

Without turning to look she answered. "I don't think you can cross through the well, Sesshomaru. Even if you could I wouldn't leave the group unguarded."

A soft whistle stirred the hair on her crown and she turned to see A-Un's heads rise.

"They will not be unguarded." Without another word he vaulted into the well.

She was half-surprised when she peered down into the pit after him only to spy his silvery head in the moonlight. He looked up at her and the miko's breath caught. His golden eyes verily glowed. The magenta of his markings faded to black, giving his complexion the color of fresh snow. Tendons in his neck stood out creating a small hollow below his Adam's apple. He was beautiful, and undeniably deadly. Regaining her senses, Kagome pulled back. The demon Lord sprung silently from the depths.

"I guess this is something I have to do on my own," she murmured.

A non-committal grunt sounded from the youkai beside her. Kagome turned to him then, gazing upon his form as if she could draw strength from his.

Sesshomaru watched the little miko steel herself. Her back straightened and that hard look came into her eyes. It was plain to him. Whatever she found on the other side she would not allow it to break her. Never before had she looked so... he couldn't finish the thought.

In that moment her soul was bared; a mortal, who carried both the fragile edge of her race and a strength that could make a youkai tremble. She was more than simply a being that shared traits with Rin. She was more than a miko or his brother's wench. She was Kagome.

"I'll be back," she whispered.

He nodded, and the human miko from the future leapt down a dry well to face the shadowed side of fate.

xxxx

AN: ...let the games begin.


	6. Share of Night

DISCLAIMER: I do not own IY. Nor do I own the lovely poetry of Emily Dickinson.

Chapter 5:

"_Our share of night to bear,  
__Our share of morning,  
__Our blank in bliss to fill,  
__Our blank in scorning."  
__-Emily Dickinson_

How she prayed for a light in the window. The well house was pitch black save the three foot slice of the city's reflected orange glow that poured through the still open entrance. She peeked through the slatted portion of the door like a child.

_I can't find anything out if I stay in here all night. _Her palms rested against the rough wood. In a surge of determination Kagome moved from behind the barrier. The sound of cars passing on the road below the shrine filtered into her ears. She tried to picture her mother's surprise when her daughter barged into her bedroom in the dead of night.

One step brought Kagome into the courtyard. The cobblestone cold against her feet. A few more brought her to the god tree and she stood under its boughs for a moment, staring blankly at the rough patch on the bark. If all was not well, that spot had basically pre-determined her family's fate. If all was not well, she would cut down the tree with her own two hands.

Realizing how inane her thoughts were becoming Kagome shook herself. There was no use worrying before there was something to worry about.

She shuffled to the back door. Her feet reluctant. The fact that it still swung open lit a fire in her stomach. Its heat traveled through her chest and down her legs.

_No, no, no. _Kagome rushed into the entryway tossing all pretenses of calm to the winds. "Mama? Grandpa? Sota?"

The miko cased the kitchen, the living room, her grandfather's bedroom. Then she made her way up the stairs. Her bedroom door hung crooked. A hinge snapped free from the wood. The window inside was still open. The pink curtain fluttering the breeze.

In the bathroom she received the first hint that her life would never be the same.

Blood, thick and crimson, climbed the wall in a sickening spatter. She covered her eyes with her hands, feeling her knees weaken. Kagome turned away from her grandfather's lifeless eyes. He was naked, tangled in the blue dolphin shower curtain. A toothbrush still clutched in his hand.

Her heart shut down. Her lungs quit pumping air. Her brain ground to a halt. Mechanically she crossed the hall. Sota's door was closed, but her mother's was far worse. The missing top half alerted her sluggish mind to forced entry. Had she been so focused on her previous trip that she missed this?

Pushing her thought aside, she squeeze through the gap into the room. Absently, she noticed the oak dresser had been wedged against the entrance. They knew then. They knew he was coming. She shut her eyes tightly at the sight that greeted her.

"_I wish I could come with you sis." _Her brother's voice floated back to her. She had tousled his short hair and laughed. _"You don't want to meet some of the monsters I see kid."_ He had said "keh," emulating his hero, and walked away.

"_Oh Kagome," her mother's arms enfolded her as they stood under the Goshinboku. Kagome drew in the soft scent of laundry detergent and a smell that was uniquely her mother. "I know you feel you have to do this and I won't stand in your way. But sometimes I wish you had never fallen into that well. Then I could keep you here, safe."_

Safe. Wasn't this side of the well supposed to be safe?

Huddled in the far corner lay a scene she would never forget in all the days she would live; Her mother shielding her younger brother in vain. And oh Kami the blood. It ran like a river into the beige shag carpet.

"_You don't want to meet some of the monsters I see kid." _But she had brought the monster with her.

For years afterward Kagome would try to put the pieces of lost time together. She would try to remember what occurred between her witnessing that awful carnage and the day she once again became aware of her surroundings. That section of her life was lost to her.

It was as if another person had gathered up all the supplies and memorabilia, tucking each item into the sheets turned sacks. She would never remember folding her clothes into neat little piles, grabbing her books, or removing her photo album from her closet. Kagome would never recall the way she had emptied the entire kitchen of food. She would only have two memories of that lost time. One of a last look at the tall skyscrapers of modern Tokyo lit up in the downtown lights. The second, of golden eyes and a magenta striped wrist helping her from the well.

xxxx

"Mama?" her son's nose twitched. He hadn't called her anything but mother in such a long time.

"Hm?" Kagome pulled herself from memory to look down at him.

His brow furrowed in concern. "Why are you crying?"

A surprised look crossed her face and she reached slightly trembling fingers up to touch her cheeks. Indeed, her face was wet.

Immediately her little girl was perched in her lap. "Are you alright Mama?"

She stared at the moisture gathered on her fingertips. It was an old ache, but her loss still hurt. "Yes sweetie. I'm alright." The two children didn't look convinced.

"So what happened? What did she find when she went in the house?" The young male asked. Kagome could see the carefully veiled fear in his eyes.

No, they were too young for the truth, even her son. His father may teach him to fight, and tell him of war and battle, but she would do no such thing to darken his childhood. Perhaps the memories were still too dark for her.

She swallowed and lied through her teeth. It was a story, they wouldn't catch on to the deception. "Her family was safe." Kagome fought to keep her voice from cracking. "They had been away for the day and were very confused when the miko ran into their house in the dead of night, calling their names in a panic. The young woman explained what had happened and stuffed away the horrid images that might have been, but for the strings of fate."

A small wistful smile crept onto her lips.

"There was a joyous reunion for the little miko. However, her happiness was tempered by what she knew must be done. She informed her family of the plan to seal the well, and they were all saddened by their coming separation.

"But duty and honor are important things. The resolve to stand when other's will not is the true measure of strength, and her family knew this well. With many tears and prayers for happiness the miko took leave of her family, calling out her love for them as she leapt through the well for the last time."

xxxx

The miko had been unresponsive for three days. His ward and the kit were in an uproar, constantly sniffling or trying to get the woman to eat. Her friends had attempted to pry reactions from her as well. Nothing had worked. All she did was sit and stare. Every now and then she would stroke her fingers through one of the children's hair.

They had stayed in the forest near the elder miko's village, a few clearings away from the well once it was sealed. It had been the taijiya's request that they move. Sesshomaru could see no reason not to. He had disliked being in such an open area and had no desire to return to the village.

The residual scent on the miko when she climbed back out of the well had told the demon Lord everything. The half-breed had slaughtered her family. He had been surprised when she had taken his proffered hand without hesitance. But he had been shocked when, once she dumped the first bag onto the ground, she turned and jumped right back into the well. From her eyes Sesshomaru had been able tell she wasn't all there, but on some level she was still functioning. The fact that she had apparently cleared out her home told him that.

It hurt him to see her so lost, hollowed out with grief. She looked so small and vulnerable sitting there, knees drawn up to her chest. He wanted her to rage at him, to blame him for not finding Inuyasha before this tragedy could befall her, just to see the spark in her eyes. Anything to keep her from being this shell of the girl who was always too brazen.

His feelings surprised him, though he ruefully thought they shouldn't. He closed his eyes against the images of his own bloody past. Against the memories of a young frightened pup moaning out against his nightmares, his nurse shaking him awake with a concerned amethyst gaze.

The sun was dipping toward the Western horizon when a movement from the miko drew every eye in camp. It must have been the hundredth time Rin had attempted to coax the woman to drink, yet the girl still retained her patience. This time slender fingers reached out and wrapped around the water vessel, bringing it to chapped lips.

"Thank you Rin." Her voice was scratchy with disuse.

Chocolate orbs went wide at the first words Kagome had spoken in days. Tentatively, the little girl reached out her arms, wrapping them around the miko as Rin settled herself into the woman's lap. Her face buried against Kagome's neck she whispered. "I miss my mama too."

The statement was so simple and perceptive. Stressed all the more by her first person reference. Kagome buried her face into the girl's hair and began to cry. The sound heartbreaking in its softness. There was no keening wail, perhaps that had been done on the other side of the well. Instead her sobs were deep and guttural, wracking her shoulders.

In a second she was trapped in the middle of a group hug between his ward, the slayer, monk, and kitsune. Even the fire-cat had made her way into the fray. Jaken blinked his bulbous yellow eyes before declaring he was off to fetch the elder miko.

Sesshomaru, himself, felt relieved. He had made the deduction that whatever the woman met on the other side of the portal would not break her. He was glad to see that he was correct. She would heal now. It would just take time.

xxxx

Kagome cried herself sick. She sat in the onsen with Sango, feeling like she had just crawled from the seventh level of hell. Her eyes were red, her lips cracked, and sweat plastered her hair against her neck.

She submerged completely, roughly scrubbing her hands through her hair. The slight pain in her scalp felt good. At least she could feel something.

There was a numb empty hole in the middle of her being that the miko was afraid to prod at. It was like a creature in waiting, something black and angry that could devour her alive. _Is this some fraction of what Sango felt when she realized everyone she knew was dead? _She broke the surface and was stopped short when she came nose to nose with the demon slayer.

Sango's face was somber and she reached out to place her hands on the younger woman's bare shoulders. "Don't let it."

Kagome blinked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You have something left to fight for." Her next words were measured and strong. "You are not alone. Do not let it consume you."

A beat passed, and Kagome felt something in her chest tighten and crumble. The miko's forehead dropped against her sister's shoulder. Tears fell from her face to slide down Sango's collar bone. No, she was not alone.

Everyone in their odd pack, right down to Rin, had lost someone. Sango, her family. Her brother a puppet to the evil who ripped about their lives. Miroku, his father lost to a curse he was forced to fear every day. Shippo, his parents killed in a lust for jewel shards. Rin, her parents gone to the mindless wrath of bandits. Even Sesshomaru had lost his father, and Inuyasha... Her breathing hitched, abdominal muscles aching from the force of her sobs.

They stayed like that for awhile, simply holding each other, giving and taking strength from each other. Kagome wondered how her friend survived the bone crushing loss, because it felt like she was dying.

A rustle in the bushes made them pull apart. "My lovely ladies. I was beginning to fear for you safe-"

"Hentai!" A well aimed rock cut the monk off mid-sentence.

The familiarity of the situation caused a single weak laugh to escape Kagome. Sango continued to growl about insensitive perverts as the two girls tugged on their clothes. However the scene lacked something. That something was the red-clad hanyou who had sunk his claws into her world and shredded it.

She felt a surge of anger well up from within her. So Inuyasha had taken even this simple interaction away from her. It would not be the same. It would never be the same, and fury boiled in her veins.

As they walked back to camp Kagome tried to determine who or what it was she was more mad at. Inuyasha had done the deed, but it was his father's demon blood that overwhelmed him. His father's sword that didn't bind him.

But Kagome had been the one to release Inuyasha and bring him through the well. It was her selfishness that kept the portal open. Her damned honor that caused her to keep returning to the Sengoku Jidai.

And then there was the well, fate, the Kamis. Whose grand design was it that she became the protector of the Shikon? Had she known the cost, Kagome would have less than politely declined.

Or maybe she was mad at Kikyo for dying before she could rid the world of the jewel. For being reincarnated 500 years in the future at a shrine with a magical time portal. For not killing Inuyasha when she had the chance.

Is this hate? She wondered. Did she hate Inuyasha now? Kagome sifted through her feelings and thoughts for a moment. No, she didn't hate him. She was angry, but she knew the hanyou she had loved would never have done what he did if in his right mind. Kagome could no more hate Inuyasha than Sango could her brother.

It was all circumstance. A grand collision of events that had lead to tragedy. She didn't hate Inuyasha. Kagome hated fate. She hated being a pawn for the Kamis, but she knew it would continue. There was no going back home and sealing the well behind her, cuddling safe into her mother's arms. There was nothing to go back to there anyway. Destiny had herded her in the direction it desired.

But she was not alone, and she had family left to fight for. Miroku, her brother, Sango, her sister, Shippo and Rin, her children. In that moment of anguish she swore to herself that as long as there was breath in her body none of them would ever be alone again. Sango was right, she couldn't let this consume her.

Her jaw tightened and determination flared in her chest. A small piece of the darkness within her faded as she made her decision.

"Sango," the elder woman turned to her. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

The taijiya blinked. "But Kagome, you already know the basics of swordsmanship."

"Yeah, but I'm not very good. _He_ never let me get very good."

Sango searched her friend's face, knowing which he she had referred to. A request like this was not completely unexpected. After all, the taijiya knew about wanting vengeance, but she had the advantage of already being trained. "Of course I'll teach you Kagome." She just wondered who Kagome would take her vengeance from. Would she really fight Inuyasha?

"Thanks Sango. Can we start tomorrow?" All Kagome wanted to do right then was have some more time to think away from prying eyes. She was exhausted but... She shivered. There would be nightmares again.

"Tomorrow. Sure. We'll start in the morning okay?"

Kagome nodded. The smell of roasting meat carried on the breeze as the two women walked into camp.

Rin was on her feet as soon as they came into view. "Look Kagome-nee-chan. Lord Sesshomaru brought us a deer!"

A small smile crept onto the miko's face. The little girl hopped about in excitement, happiness pouring off her in waves. She grabbed Kagome's hand and drug her across the clearing to the fire. When the two sat down Shippo bounded over and nuzzled his face into his mother's neck.

Her lips pursed slightly as she looked across the fire to meet Sesshomaru's golden gaze. Kagome gave a small nod. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyes widened at the addition of the honorific.

Kaede's warbling voice broke the demon Lord from his confusion. "What will you do now child?"

There was no hesitation in Kagome's reply, but she bit her lip all the same. "What else? Gather the shards."

The elder woman nodded. She had expected as much. The time traveling miko was made of tougher stuff than most others gave her credit for. A tingling sensation along the back of her neck caused her to stiffened.

Kagome felt it at roughly the same time. Her teeth grit together at the feeling. It was a definite tugging on her soul. She let out a low human growl that startled the rest of camp.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

The younger miko rose to her feet slowly, and reached over to pick up her bow and arrows. Seeing this, Miroku and Sango immediately took up battle positions.

"I have no patience for your games tonight." Kagome stated clearly to the trees. "Come out or leave," she commanded.

The eyes of the shard hunters snapped to her. A mixture of wonder, confusion, and worry played across their faces. Since when had their friend sounded so...authoritative?

Kagome's anger swelled when Kikyo stepped from the forest. The undead miko's face was emotionless. _If she says the wrong thing to me right now I may just shoot her, _Kagome mused.

"Are you aware of Inuyasha's change?" Kikyo began without preamble. Her soul collectors weaved through the woods behind her.

The pain lanced through Kagome again. Her fingers twitched, itching to release an arrow. She bit out her response. "Yes."

Kikyo's black eyes surveyed the group pausing on her sister, and then on her reincarnation. "Then you are aware the Tetsusaiga no longer binds his blood."

Before Kagome could open her mouth to tell Kikyo to get on with it, Sesshomaru's voice cut through the night. "The motive for your presence, or your death."

The undead priestess narrowed her eyes at the inu youkai. It was not an idle threat. "Very well. I seek the reason for his change and to warn you that Naraku will attack while you are divided. Though I see you are not as weak as he believes."

Ever the diplomat Miroku responded. "We do not know the cause for Inuyasha's transformation Lady Kikyo."

Her gaze turned back to her reincarnate. "The jewel shards-"

"Are mine," Kagome finished. No one was here to stop her from speaking her mind this time, and she was certainly in the mood to do so.

Kikyo's lips turned down in a scowl. "You do not belong here, return to your-"

Again Kagome cut her off. This time with the chock of an arrow being loaded into her bow. "Finish that thought, and I'll finish you."

The vehemence in her words and promise on her face stunned the rest of the original shard hunters. The undead miko's scowl deepened but she did not continue. Instead she merely turned around and strode back into the shadows. When her presence dissipated Kagome relaxed some.

"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?" Miroku gave her a concerned look.

The miko plopped back down onto her sleeping bag and dropped her bow. "Yeah Miroku. I'm alright." Rin immediately climbed into her lap, instinctively knowing the touch would sooth the elder woman.

"I believe ye meat is finished." Kaede's voice dissolved the momentary silence.

Sango cocked her head in confusion before the elder miko gestured toward the fire. "Oh!" The taijiya hurried to remove the food from the flame.

The meal passed in quiet conversation. Each person threw out conjectures about the reason for Inuyasha's transformation, or opinions on Kikyo's warning. Everyone agreed the jewel shard in the hanyou's chest was cause for worry and suspicion. When the air once again became damp and chill Miroku escorted Kaede back to her hut.

For a long while Kagome lay awake, staring up at the stars. She felt so hollow. Her mind turned over recent events like a child with a puzzle. _My family is dead. _Kagome tried the thought out, attempting to wrap her head around it. The pain felt like she was impaled by something blunt through her chest. It was jagged and full of splinters. _I'm never going home again._ An invisible noose tightened around her neck, making it difficult to breathe. Sensing her unrest in their sleep, Shippo and Rin turned toward her, each burrowing closer to her sides.

A children's rhyme popped into her thoughts. _No more homework. No more books. No more teacher's dirty looks. _The laughter in her head was bitter. She had already chosen hadn't she? She had chosen this era when she didn't apply for college after graduation. The well being sealed, her family being...dead...it just made things permanent.

But that wasn't the problem. Regardless of which era she had stayed in, her family was supposed to be well and happy. Tears slipped silently down her cheeks and she wondered if they would ever stop. Would it make her a bad person if they did stop?

The morbid part of her brain forced her to wonder how long it would take for someone to find her family. What would the police think when they saw the inside of her, once, home?

She cried harder, wishing she had thought to call someone, wishing she could have been there for their funerals. They would be buried next to her father. All the Higurashi's in a row, save her. She was in the Sengoku Jidai, and if she had a grave marker it would be long crumbled before her grandfather was even born. Did that mean she had greeted her family in the afterlife already? The implications of time travel tied her musings into knots.

A shooting star streaked overhead and she wished. She wished she wasn't born with the jewel in her body. She wished she wasn't the reincarnation of an ancient priestess. She wished she was a normal girl who went shopping with her friends. Whose biggest decision in life was what to be when she grew up. Who ever wanted to be a time traveling miko responsible for a stupid sacred jewel? Who ever wanted to be her?

As she drifted off to sleep, she wished she wasn't Kagome Higurashi...

...but she was.

xxxx

AN:

Thank you to my reviewers, Rin14, knifethrower, nelita, foxfairy11, and Alternative Angel. Don't worry about the game part, it's just me vs the computer. It fights me. frowns

Indigo: Well then, the decision was made. This is what I was freaking out about when I posted last week.

Sessho: Indeed, she had a minor break down and hid in her closet. Disgraceful.

Indigo: Shut up. When I was writing this was the way the story originally went, but I started to second guess myself. In the end I sucked it up and went with the way the story wanted to go instead of the way I wanted it to go. Either way I'm still a tad bit nervous.


	7. Fortitude

DISCLAIMER: sigh Yet another chapter where I must admit I do not own IY.

Chapter 6:

Fortitude

A ray of moonlight filtered through the forest canopy creating a halo of shine on the dark haired wolf Prince. Koga tilted his nose into the wind and breathed deeply. He cringed and muttered, "Mutt-face," snorting to clear his nose.

Oh well, it couldn't be helped. Why his Kagome insisted on traveling with the rancid smelling half-demon he'd never understand. Another, more delicate sniff. Now that he was closer, he realized he didn't smell the pretty miko, or any of her other companions. Curiosity surfaced and he tilted his head. His instincts screamed the wrongness of the situation.

Dusting off his caution, Koga forwent traveling in his trademark whirlwind. Something about the whole set-up was off. Dog-breath was alone, and his scent was...different? There was blood mixed with it, old blood. Its scent too faint to trace the source. Had there been a battle? Icy orbs blinked and he cracked his knuckles, moving toward the clearing on the other side of the tree line.

Soundlessly he broke from the shadows, his steps parting the tall grasses swaying in the glade. Above him the stars shimmered through thin wispy clouds. Koga's brow wrinkled. A shuffle and a low growl fluttered across the distance, drawing his gaze.

Inuyasha was crouched in the center of the clearing. His hair ruffled wildly around his shoulders, and his eyes glowing a eerie claret. The hanyou growled low in his throat, more vibration than sound. Fangs flashed in a malicious smirk.

Koga swallowed involuntarily, but held his ground. Another gust of wind caused the bell flowers to toss their heads wildly. In a blink, the hanyou was gone. _What the...?_ The wolf Prince whipped his head from side to side. Nothing. Not a glimpse of red remained, the scent lingered.

A jolt of warning shot down his spine just before claws sank deeply into Koga's right shoulder. He whirled around, the motion ripping his flesh further. He grunted, pivoting fluidly despite the pain, and prepared to drive his heel into the hanyou's temple.

Inuyasha jumped back, feet effortlessly gripping the cold ground. A dark chuckle spilled from his lips as he brought the hand covered in blood up for closer inspection. His tongue darted out and slid languidly along his index finger.

"What the hell dog-breath?" He'd never seen Inuyasha so...feral. Koga prepared to spring yet again. The weeds of the clearing tapped rhythmically against his shins.

Without warning Inuyasha dove at the wolf, slashing rapidly. Koga dodged, leaping further back into the open area. The two circled each other both brandishing claws and fangs. Strike, dodge, duck, kick. The ground ripped and trembled under their force.

Koga snarled. "So this is how it is? I should've known as soon as Kagome wasn't around you'd try to do me in. Well that's too bad, 'cause you're too slow!" The last word was punctuated with a jab to the inu hanyou's jaw.

Surprise flickered across the wolf's face when instead of evading the blow Inuyasha stepped into it, at the same time bringing his claws down across Koga's abdomen. Blood trickled from under the remnants of his broken armor. In a quick precise movement, the half-demon dropped to his haunches and sliced open the wolf Prince's legs.

Koga sunk his fangs into his bottom lip, refusing to cry out against the pain of the shards forced removal. He managed to stagger back, dropping into a crouch. In horror the wolf watched his shards shoved into the chest of the inu hanyou. He curled his lip in disgust. "So you're no different then low class filth like Naraku." Gathering his strength he stood. "If you've hurt Kagome I'll..."

Inuyasha flexed his claws, and streaked forward. A firm fist landed just below Koga's solar plexus and sent the him careening into a tree. He landed with a sickening crack. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that he was losing too much blood. _This is nothing... _His gaze rested on his right leg. It was twisted at an unnatural angle, white bone protruding through the tissue of his thigh. Silver and red entered his vision. Inuyasha, smiling.

"Kagome," Koga watched the moonlight glint off of the hanyou's claws. _I failed you. _His eyelids grew heavy. _Forgive me._

In the distance Ginta and Hakkaku's shouts could be heard.

xxxx

No one had informed Kagome that grief tainted everything. The world had lost its color, as if a gray cloth had been pulled over her eyes. She stared at her hands in the firelight. The shine from the small knife she was using to chop vegetables caught her gaze. It winked playfully and then disappeared in the next downward stroke. Even this mundane task reminded her of the woman who would never perform it again.

She found herself making deals with the Kamis. If she completed the job they had set before her, if she were just oh so good, then maybe she would wake up and find it was all a dream. Maybe then she could convince herself that wishing for her family back on the completed jewel was anything but a selfish wish. Even in her sorrow a part of her recoiled at the idea. It was the part of her already hardened by her years in the Sengoku Jidai. The part of her that refused to lie to herself.

Sure, she was a naive little schoolgirl when she fell through the well, and ridiculously optimistic when it came to Inuyasha. She cringed at his name. But there was a part of her that knew her limits. That same voice that told her a few months back to start letting go of her affection for the hanyou or sink with the ship. Oh and how the ship did sink.

Kagome had woken from a fitful sleep while the stars still shone brightly. It had been a nightmare full of screams, claws, and rust colored stains. She'd been panting and shivering. Terror, and an ache so deep she couldn't describe it had filled her. Unable to withstand the tide of emotion, slender fingers had buried into tangled black tresses and a long silent scream of anguish had lodged in her throat.

Why? Why!? It wasn't fair. Her mother's voice had floated from her memories: Life's not fair, Kagome. All the responsibility, all the horrible things that had happened, threatened to crumble the woman beneath them. The decision she had made to face the path ahead instead of being dragged down it kicking and screaming came back to her. It was apparent that it was not a simple one time choice. She would have to choose it, over and over. When she finally relented and cracked her eyes open, deepest blue had met brilliant gold.

Now she occupied herself by making omelets. Kaede had been kind enough to drop off a basket the village women had prepared when they heard of the young miko's state. It had included eggs, vegetables, rice, and a loaf of bread. She would have to do something nice for them in the near future, if only for the eggs saving her sanity.

The others would be waking soon. Kagome put her tea kettle over the fire on the mesh screen shared with the frying pan. Sango had declared that her training would begin an hour before dawn. That was any minute now.

She refused to look at her watch on account of the last time it had ended badly. All she had done was count backwards and tally up the hours since her horror began. The watch now resided in the very bottom of her yellow backpack.

When the smell of breakfast caused Shippo's nose to twitch and the little kit to open his eyes Kagome was relieved. It had been uncomfortable having the demon Lord's gaze trained on her all morning as if she were a particularly interesting bug. Since she had crawled out of her sleeping back his emotions had gone from curious, to confused, to what on any other being might have been concern. At least with someone else awake he couldn't overtly stare holes into her back.

Shippo blinked blearily at her and mumbled a half-formed question about food. Kagome responded in the affirmative, and soon the kitsune had nudged Rin awake. This process was repeated with Rin nudging Jaken, Jaken ribbing Miroku less than gently with the end of his staff, and Miroku shaking Sango. When everyone settled around the fire with breakfast in front of them the traditional morning slap echoed through the clearing coupled with a slurred cry of "hentai." As if the sounds themselves heralded it, the pre-dawn bird song broke in the forest. The monk finished his omelet with a smile and a handprint on his face.

Kagome took a last bite of her own breakfast. The day before she felt no desire to eat, but all thoughts of that had been put to rest upon smelling the roasting venison Sesshomaru had provided. Odd. She wondered if he had somehow known.

The daiyoukai himself disappeared after once again turning down the offered meal. Kagome began to ponder over what exactly he ate. Thankfully before her mind could supply, what she was sure would be very inventive things, Sango interrupted her.

"The boys can clear up. We should change and get started."

"Alright." The miko stood, wondering what she would wear. Truthfully she had no idea what she had brought back with her. Shrugging, she untied the first bundle and dove up to her elbows in clothing. After a few minutes of digging, and the contemplation of exactly what had been her fascination with short skirts, she produced garments deemed 'appropriate.'

Moving behind some brush she slid on a pair of gray sweat pants, her sports bra, and a powder blue tank top. Her white, and to her new horror pink, Addias athletic shoes were the last to go on. When she emerged and stood next to Sango their clothes were a contrast that testified to their respective skill levels. The taijiya wore the glove of experience, while Kagome's own frumpy appearance screamed first day in the gym.

"We'll have to have the village tailor make you something to wear," Sango said as she circled the younger woman. "These are too loose." She tugged lightly on the cotton fabric of the pants.

Kagome's brow crinkled as she pictured the flowing robes of Miroku, and the billowing hakama of Kikyo. Though she did concede that the demon slayer was much freer in her fighting style.

"A katana would be a good thing to pick up as well," Sango mumbled absently.

They walked to the edge of the glade, distancing themselves from the others. Rin and Shippo hunkered down on the periphery to watch. Funny how wet grass never phases children.

"I figured we would start on hand to hand combat first. Does that sound alright?"

Kagome nodded and Sango spent the next two hours taking her through basic blocks and hits. At first the miko found it difficult to concentrate. Her mind kept skipping off to less than pleasant subjects. The distracted state manifested in her performance, earning her a few sharp reprimands. Finally, in an effort to rid herself of the intermittent twangs of pain in her heart and horrid flashbacks she focused on her senses.

She concentrated on the sound of her breathing, the rustle of fabric. She memorized the shift of tendon and pull of muscle that occurred with each move. The fluid glide of the damp grass beneath her feet imprinted itself on her memory.

The taijiya watched with a critical eye as the first clumsy attempts slowly gave way to a grace and speed that she had not thought the young woman possessed. It was far from perfect, but she knew potential when she saw it. Though unrefined the moves were full of confidence, and growing up in a slayer's village had taught her confidence was the difference between a passable fighter, and a dangerous one.

xxxx

From within the woods Sesshomaru was drawing a similar conclusion. He had battled many different types of opponents over the years. There were those who fought because they had no other option. Those who used the structures of their bodies to find a niche in warfare but were incapable in anything outside their chosen field. Combatants existed who waged war with their hearts or intellects, some who threw their very spirit into the fray.

Of all the types it was the warriors who fought for power that were the most lethal. Not power over land or people, but supremacy over themselves. The path of supreme conquest. Opponents that were the most dangerous were the ones who knew their strengths and weaknesses like the lines on their own palms. The miko would be one of those.

He watched as she ferreted out her limitations, pushing against their boundaries. It was not passion or anger that burned in her eyes. Instead it was the truth of the enlightened. She seemed to be battling her soul. Digging in her fingers to harness the fire and power she possessed. Molding it into something sharp and deadly.

It was fragile and new, but the blunt edge had already been formed. All she needed to do was hone it.

He broke his gaze from the woman, disturbed to find that his mind had not been watching with a wholly professional gaze. His lip lifted slightly in a sneer as he realized the tightness of his hakama. The shift of her abdominal muscles under the intriguingly form fitted blue fabric came back to him. As well as the roll of her hips when she altered her stance. He had never been affected in such a way by a mortal woman, a miko no less.

Perhaps it was her vulnerable state of mind that drew the predator in him. But that couldn't be. Most mortals, male and female, acted liked spooked deer before him. Those who didn't flee like prey cowered like cornered animals, snapping and snarling with false bravado until their spines cracked. Even the monk and slayer carried a wariness with them, as if they were mice befriended by a snake.

Rin, his Rin, she was an exception, and so too, it appeared, was the miko. She had the audacity to be angry with him, to sincerely thank him, to trust him.

Despite his views on her species, she was physically adequate, curvy and well proportioned. _And loyal, _a previously unknown voice added. Sesshomaru's lips tugged down at the corners. _And honest. _A growl escaped him. The demon Lord chided himself for his undisciplined thoughts. However, he soon found himself wondering if she was what human beings could be. If they could all be pushed to her level. Magenta lids secreted away golden orbs. No. She was an oddity. It was her rarity that made her special, that made her needed. And it had built her fate.

She was he Shikon miko, and he was the demon Lord of the Western Lands, neither of them had time to dally. He commenced rinsing his claws of blood in the small creak, careful to keep his eyes from straying back to the miko.

xxxx

Kagome was hot, sweaty, and undeniably amused. When her attention had shifted back to the people around her she saw Rin and Shippo copying her from the sidelines. Sango had even taken a few minutes to correct the youngsters in their technique. Brushing damp bangs from her eyes she turned once again to her teacher, knowing training was far from over.

"Let's do some archery before we move on to sword techniques. We'll spend another half-hour before sunset going over what you learned in hand to hand."

Inwardly the miko groaned. She was glad for the cool start to the day. The heavy mists of autumn had yet to arrive, but the first tinges of color had already begun to paint the trees. Kagome bent to pick up her bow and quiver before following Sango into the forest away from camp. They stopped before a large maple, placing their backs to the clearing they had just vacated. Its leaves were tipped yellow, and Kagome found the color soothing. At least it wasn't crimson, she had seen enough of that to last her a lifetime.

"Hmm," the taijiya mused as she looked over the miko's quiver. "Maybe we should wait on archery until you have a chance to get more arrows in the village."

_Oh_, Kagome's eyes widened. _With everything that happened I forgot I needed arrows._

"Well, just fire off one or two. We know you're good in archery, but it doesn't hurt to... practice." Sango's words trailed off in a mumble as she looked around distractedly.

"Sango?" Kagome took in the way her friend's gaze darted from tree to tree. "Is everything alright?"

Whatever had bothered her, the taijiya seemed to shake it off. "Yeah. Go ahead Kagome."

The sound of a bowstring being drawn back mixed with the rustle of leaves. After using sacred arrows for so long Kagome didn't even have to concentrate for her powers to spiral up the projectile's shaft. The soft pink glow was stationary for a moment before she released and a comet of light came into contact with the tree trunk.

Kagome watched the feathers on her arrow shiver under the impact with satisfaction. "We can go to the village from here. It's early but Kaede's probably already awa-"

A twig snapped to the two women's left. Instantly Sango had drawn her sword. "Show yourself," she commanded. The miko loaded another arrow.

After what sounded like a short tussle with the underbrush a girl a few years older than Rin stepped from the shadows. She wore the traditional garb of a peasant, straw sandals and a rough kimono. Her hair, the color of wet sand, was tied back in a handkerchief. Brown eyes lowered to look upon the ground. "My apologies Lady taijiya and Lady miko. I did not mean to startle you," she said with a bow.

Something wasn't quite right about the child. It was something in her aura. It flickered. Before Kagome could place it, their visitor spoke again.

"May I introduce myself as Maki? You are the miko who traveled with the inu hanyou."

Kagome blinked, the girl's phrasing was all wrong, questions were statements and statements were questions. She opened her mouth to ask the girl about it, as well as how she knew about Inuyasha.

Brown eyes grew almost black in their seriousness. "He has destroyed a village South of here. The headman requested I come to find you in hopes you might stop his rampage."

A tingle of doubt flowed through Kagome's mind like ice water and it took her a moment to realize the suspicion wasn't coming from her. Sesshomaru had to be nearby because she was recieving his emotions about the situation. She focused on the feeling, wondering why the demon Lord would be so uneasy. As if she had asked the question out loud the answer came to her. The girl was lying.

On instinct her arm shot out, pushing against Sango's chest and backing both of the women away from Maki.

"What are you doing? Kagome?" Sango's words went unheeded.

Pale pink lips lifted into a gentle smile. "My message has been delivered." The girl bowed again before turning back into the shadows from whence she came. The miko was left with an odd feeling, as if the forest had just gotten darker.

"Kagome!" The taijiya's words finally broke through and startled blue eyes turned to her.

"What?" Noticing the protective position of her arm she slowly lowered it. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Narrowed cinnamon held her gaze for a moment. "What was that all about?"

The miko bit her lip. "I don't know. It's just...she didn't feel right. She was lying."

"Lying about what?" Sango looked confused. "And how do you know that?" She asked.

Completely forgetting that Sesshomaru was nearby Kagome answered. "I could feel Sesshomaru, and he could tell that she was lying about something."

Before the demon slayer could voice her next question said demon Lord was standing next to the them looking very perturbed. Kagome had the extreme displeasure of knowing he wasn't happy and that it was directed at her. She gulped.

"Leave," he commanded.

Kagome didn't even try to pretend he meant her. "Go ahead Sango. I think Sesshomaru and I need to talk."

The taijiya looked skeptical for a moment, but with a reassuring smile from Kagome she turned back towards camp. "If you need me, yell." Sango cast a quick glare at the demon Lord as she left.

Silence reigned between the miko and daiyoukai for a solid three minutes after Sango left the clearing. Kagome bit her lip and tried not to fidget under his steady stare. Why was he so angry? Hadn't he known?

"How long?"

Though she had been expecting him to speak she had to fight not to flinch at his tone. Two words, and there was a threat in each one. "Since the night you walked into our camp." She felt his anger double and sucked in a quick breath against her will.

His eyes narrowed. "Explain." It was a command.

Normally she would have taken offense, but now that she wasn't preoccupied with training or cooking she felt worn. Kagome rubbed her face with her hands, unceremoniously plopping down onto the forest floor. "When you were getting closer to us that night I used a trick Kaede taught me. It's used to tell if someone means harm. A miko stretches out her aura and kind of...prods...at the other's aura. You can get a pretty good idea about a person's intentions. I've used it a few times before but nothing like this has ever happened."

During the explanation her gaze had dropped to her wringing hands. A quick glance up as well as a flash of impatience told her to continue.

"When I touched your aura it felt like you...well...grabbed mine." She mumbled. Feeling his disbelief she hurried on. "I tried pulling back but I couldn't. I thought you knew," she finished in a small voice.

Kagome looked up at him through her bangs, wondering what he was thinking. His anger had abated to be replaced by contemplation. It wasn't completely gone, but what remained was mild irritation.

_How is it possible?_ Sesshomaru stared down at the little miko. From what she had said _he_ had bonded _her_ to himself. If that were the case it was a simple pack bond. Granted he had done so unconsciously and with a miko no less, but it was a common enough connection. Just not for _him_.

Normally this type of bond served as a way for pack members to feel distress, pain, or fear. In such a way aide could be delivered to the endangered party. She should not have been able to pick up all of his emotions but, then again, she was a miko. Priestesses had a natural proclivity toward empathy. Her uncanny intuition about his moods made perfect sense now. Should he not, then, also sense the miko's emotions?

He took a moment to focus himself inward and was not entirely surprised when he felt the thin trickle of anxiety that was not his. In a swirl of silk he turned and headed back in the direction of camp. His deep voice called back to her. "Do not dawdle."

Figuring that was as close to a reprieve as she would get from the demon Lord, Kagome climbed hastily to her feet. She brushed a few dead leaves off of her pants, listening to the clacking sound of the Popular leaves before slowly setting off on the path toward her group. Unknown to her brown eyes followed her the whole way back.

xxxx

AN:

Indigo: This chapter kicked my butt. But. You guys on are all caught up now on both my stories. beams

See the button...

Press the happy button...


	8. Arrivals

DISCLAIMER: Through a common female ancestor who lived in the late Yayoi period of Japanese history I may be related to Rumiko Takahashi. Due to a theory known as "Genetic Regressionary Entitlement" this common ancestry gives me exactly no claim to Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter 7:  
Arrivals

"I had a dream, which was not all a dream."  
-From _Darkness_ by Lord Byron

"_Magic can often be found in strange places." Kagome stared into the molten gold of her son's eyes. "It is most prevalent in those we would not suspect." Tsuki's face was lit in awe. "Many times the wheel of fate will turn in your lives, as it did in the wolf Prince's, as it did in the demon Lord's, as it did in the miko's. But the dark times are not devoid of laughter." Another thread of lightning laced the sky. _

xxxx

Kagome carefully avoided Sesshomaru for the rest of the day. It wasn't necessarily hard. She and Sango had gone down to the village to pick up arrows, fighting garb, and a beautiful set of black katana and wakizashi. After a visit with Kaede the two women had found the day edging toward evening.

The sight that greeted them upon their return to camp caused Kagome to burst into laughter. Peals of mirth shook her shoulders at the sight of the rumpled houshi with a small kitsune clinging diligently to his robes. It felt strange to laugh so soon after losing so much.

"Safe," Shippo yelled, sticking his tongue out.

Rin huffed and stomped her foot in a perfect imitation of Kagome. "You can't stay on safe forever."

The kitsune flicked his tail. "Can to."

"Can not." Slender arms crossed.

A fang poked out. "Can to."

Another foot stomp. "Can not!"

"When will Jaken return?" Miroku moaned piteously.

Sango chortled and reached forward to pick a few twigs from the unfortunate man's hair. "He only left this morning," she chided. "It'll take him at least a day to get back, probably two."

The monk groaned and fell backward into the grass. Kagome rolled her eyes, moving to the opposite side of the glade to begin her evening exercises.

xxxx

Sesshomaru watched the little miko go through her training, pondering on their earlier conversation. He had been subconsciously receiving her emotions but sorting them out absently, as he would have any other unneeded external stimuli. The action had been so engrained in him during his younger years it no longer required concentration.

Was it possible this connection had been the cause of his growing attachment to the miko?

_Possible, _he thought. The perky jiggle of her breasts when she punched threatened to distract him. _But not probable. _Never a being that could abide lying, Sesshomaru turned his attention inward. Forgetting the hows and whys of the situation for the time being, he focused on the most important question; Did he? Did he care for the petite human miko?

Golden eyes slid closed and the muscles along his lower back relaxed a bit. The miko was pleasing to the eyes, true, and much like Rin he disliked it when she was afraid or upset. He enjoyed speaking with her, which hadn't happened much as of late, and he realized with a jolt that he missed it. Her mannerisms he found charming and her determination admirable. Respect had always been there, at least since she had risen against him battle.

Sesshomaru drew himself from his brief introspection as he reached his conclusion. Yes, he'd grown fond of the miko. If he had been a being inclined to take such actions the demon Lord would have nodded to himself. She was now under his protection. It would seem he was stuck with her, for now. _It is not completely distasteful. _

He watched his young ward mimic the miko and felt his eyes softening. She barely came up to the elder woman's ribs; her small face screwed up with a look of determination. Why hadn't he taught her basic self-defense before? Ah yes, she hadn't needed it, not when he was always around to keep her safe.

A week they had passed without an attack, with the exception of his half-brother and a low rogue he had killed earlier that morning. Seven trips of the sun and not a stir from Naraku. The lull in activity made the demon Lord leery. Everyone knew a calm came before a storm. That was why he had sent Jaken back to his home. His spy, Hiromi, would have no doubt returned from his mission by now.

Getting to his feet Sesshomaru made to leave the clearing. The group would take their evening meal soon and he had an urge to hunt. A small smile flitted across his face when he remembered his wards exuberance over his last hunt. Two steps from his former position under the tree, he stiffened. The reek of wolves flooded his nose.

xxxx

Kagome finished her exercises and brushed damp bangs from her forehead. Her gaze traveled up to the first star peeking through the bruise colored sky. Soft sounds of approval from Sango's throat mixed with the taijiya's words of instruction for the children, who were once again playing copycat from the sidelines. Tranquil was the description that floated through the miko's mind. For the first time since coming back through the well, she felt at peace. It was at that moment a spark of wariness cut through her.

Inadvertently her gaze flew to the demon Lord on the opposite side of the clearing. His face was blank, his body unnaturally still, and he was staring into the woods. If Kagome hadn't known better she would have said he was zoned out, but that was quite at odds with what he was feeling. For whatever reason Sesshomaru was feeling unusually alert.

"Sango," Kagome called softly.

Curious eyes looked up from the children before following the miko's gaze to the demon Lord. Taking in his posture, Sango knew something was wrong. She recognized the tense stature from times Inuyasha's nose had alerted the group to danger. Marching toward the campfire to retrieve her hiraikotsu, slim fingers fisted in the bone boomerang's ties just as Sesshomaru let out a low growl.

Miroku rose to his feet next to the taijiya. "What is it?"

With little more than a passing breeze the daiyoukai maneuvered around Kagome and the two children so that he was between them and the tree line. "Wolves," he drawled.

Rin shivered, dropping back toward the fire.

"Koga?" Sango asked her gaze flitting to the miko.

Slowly Kagome shook her head, her own hand resting on the hilt of her katana. "I don't think so. I don't sense any jewel shards." She broke off when the underbrush parted revealing two familiar ookami carrying something between them. Sesshomaru made a move to draw his sword but Kagome quickly put a restraining hand on his forearm.

The two youkai that always ran with Koga, and looked perpetually exhausted appeared even more so now. "Ginta! Hakkaku!" Kagome rushed forward.

"Nee-san. We're so glad we found you. Koga's injured." Ginta's normally smooth level voice was a tad bit shaky, sweat beaded his brow.

Kagome gasped when she caught sight of the figure held between the wolf brothers. "Koga," she dropped to her knees, biding the two to lay their leader down. "What happened?"

The wolf Prince was horribly pale and she had to lean her ear next to his nose to feel his breathing. Claw marks, encrusted with dried blood and dirt ran the length of his upper arm. Twin puncture wounds rode his clavicles. His legs were slashed open at the shins and his abdomen had a few gashes. The worst, however, was the thick protrusion of bone from his thigh. Kagome choked back bile, swallowing thickly.

"We're not sure. All Koga said was that he smelled Inuyasha and then he took off." Hakkaku stared down at his leader as if silently willing him to wake.

Ginta bowed his head. "We couldn't keep up."

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes at the thought of loosing someone else so soon. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. The horrible knowledge that it was Inuyasha that had injured her friend so, settled into her chest. _The only reason Koga goes near Inuyasha is to see me. This is my fault._ Kagome grit her teeth.

"Sango," the taijiya raised her head. "Get me some water." The woman grabbed a pot and took off in the direction of the stream.

"Miroku, hand me my first aid kit." The monk dug through the yellow monstrosity of a backpack, freeing the white box and handing it to the miko.

"Shippo, grab me a blanket." A moment later the kitsune was back with a blue and green plaid throw.

Kagome's eyes lifted to Ginta and Hakkaku. "I need you guys to lift Koga onto the blanket." They nodded and carefully positioned the injured wolf on the piece of fabric. She brushed her hands lightly against her friend's face, then set about untying his armor and removing his furs. When only the short cloth at his waist was left the miko allowed her gaze to roam his form. She sucked in a breath at the extent of his wounds.

"Oh," the soft declaration escaped Sango unbidden when she returned with the water. The sight was grizzly and she knew from experience that not many youkai could survive the wounds Koga carried. Even if he did, with his leg injury there was the possibility he would be lame. Miroku ushered the gaping children back toward the fire and into their bedding.

Behind the group Sesshomaru stood watching the miko cleanse the Eastern Lord's wounds with a somewhat disgruntled expression. It annoyed him to see the woman's hands caressing the wolf's bare chest. The stinging smell of some chemical mixed with the tears Kagome continued to shed silently. _Perhaps you are jealous._ He scoffed at the internal voice, but felt his eye twitch when Kagome leaned over to apply gauze to the male's back, causing her breasts to brush against Koga's torso.

"We're so glad we found you Nee-san," Hakkaku had rolled onto his stomach, one eye watching the miko's ministrations.

Ginta yawned, curling his tongue out over his canines. "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied solemnly, inspecting the many bandages wrapped around her friend. Finally all that was left to work on was his leg. There was no way she could set it herself. Her attention shifted to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Can you guys set Koga's leg?"

The two wolves lowered their chins and shook their heads sadly. "We don't know how," Ginta whispered.

Kagome tried to recall the medical texts she had read. She tried to remember the first aide course she had taken, but none of those had prepared her for setting a bone, let alone such a pivotal one. Kagome blinked back the frustrated tears and turned to the only other adult demon in camp. "Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at her, feeling her fear, worry, and hope through the bond. On her knees, tears in her eyes, she made the perfect picture of a beseeching lady. A traitorous voice in the back on his mind drew his attention to how beautiful she looked just then. Reluctantly his gaze traveled back to the wolf, considering.

For several seconds the miko held her breath, the furrow in her brow deepening which each moment that passed. Kagome felt her hope bleed away. Finally her eyes closed in resignation. Sesshomaru was not a being that would do something simply to 'help.' There was nothing in it for him if Koga healed correctly. He wouldn't help, she felt stupid for even hoping he would, but she refused to let her friend suffer. Steeling her resolve she locked her jaw in determination. She would do it herself.

Ordering Ginta and Hakkaku to hold Koga's hips, Kagome took a deep breath and grasped the wolf Prince's thigh just above his knee. Her heart fluttered in fear. It was just so complicated. If the bone wasn't set just right, if she didn't have the strength to force it back into position... Kagome sucked in another deep breath, feeling as if there was a weight pressing on her chest. Koga remained unconscious and for that she was glad. This would hurt, a lot.

Just as she tightened her grip and prepared to do something she had no experience with Sesshomaru knelt down beside her. "Move," he ordered.

Eyes wide in surprise, Kagome scuttled away from Koga as quickly as she could. Sesshomaru was helping! Why was Sesshomaru helping? Her mind spun.

Sensing her confusion and disbelief the daiyoukai spoke. "The Eastern Lands will fall into turmoil if their Lord can no longer lead."

Her stunned brain processed his words. "Lord?" Kagome wasn't even aware she had spoke aloud.

"Yeah Nee-san. Koga's Lord of the Eastern Lands." Hakkaku spoke up, a proud lilt in his voice.

Ginta nodded, "we thought you knew."

She blinked and shook her head absently. "No."

Underneath the white material the muscles of Sesshomaru's back bunched and shifted. He made a quick motion, shoulders jerking, and the sound of bone being snapped back into place met the miko's ears. Her stomach to lurched and her eyes watered as her hand flew to cover her mouth. Sango's lips were set in a sour grimace.

A smooth voice broke the women from their nausea. "He requires a splint."

"Uh huh," Kagome murmured weakly, digging through her medical kit and ignoring the flutters in the region of her abdomen. After a few more minutes she sat back on her heels and observed her handy work. Wiping the cool sweat from her brow, Kagome addressed the wolf brothers. "How about we carry him over toward the fire?"

They nodded, each taking a side of the blanket while Kagome supported Koga's head with the top edge. With a grunt they laid him down away from the children, but close enough to benefit from the warmth of the flames. Kagome produced a few more blankets for the wolves and arranged one over Koga. _Oh Koga..._ Her fingers smoothed along his covered bicep with regret. When she was satisfied with her work she stepped back, taking in the blood staining her hands. Ginta yawned again.

"Sleep," the miko urged. The two ookami nodded sluggishly and within moments both brothers were asleep. Taking in the worn wolves, Kagome felt her own spine slump. "Sango. Will you come with me? I need to wash."

A nod from the demon exterminator had Kagome retrieving her soaps and a flashlight before both women headed off toward the stream.

xxxx

The patches of sky visible through the trees turned from soft peach to plum. Kagome and Sango followed the thin beam of artificial light down the path.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Trepidation laced the miko's tone.

Sango shook her head ruefully. "I honestly can't say. Koga is strong, but those wounds..." she trailed off.

Kagome bit her lip. The languid gurgling of the brook filled her ears. "What are we going to do?" It was a muttered question, but Sango heard it none-the-less.

Finally the gray rocks near the edge of the water appeared in the light. The taijiya sat down on one heavily and closed her eyes. After a deep breath she spoke. "You mean about Inuyasha?" A nod was her answer. She watched the younger woman kneel down and rinse her hands off in the cool water. "I don't know Kagome, but we can't let him keep attacking people like this." Her brow wrinkled as she thought back to their early morning encounter. "Especially if he's attacking whole villages."

"I told you that girl was lying." Kagome answered just a bit too quickly and sighed. "I agree though." The vision of her mother and brother flashed across her mind. Shaking her head violently, she stood up and stripped. "He has three shards now."

Sango hummed in acknowledgement, her mind focused not on their hanyou friend, but on the girl before her. "Will you be alright? If we have to fight him, I mean."

A shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water rolled over the miko. She plunged herself in quickly, up to her neck. "I don't know. You're right, we can't let him keep doing this, but..."

"You're scared," the taijiya finished for her. Another bob of the miko's shadowed head. "It's alright, you know, to be scared. There is nothing more I want then to see Naraku destroyed and to save my brother, but I'm still afraid." Her voice had grown soft, her gaze fixing on the ground. "I'm afraid Kohaku will die, or that someone else I care about will die."

The words hung heavy between the females. So much tragedy had already befallen them, there was sure to be more before the end. Kagome quickly scrubbed her body off and stepped out of the water. Her teeth chattered from the cold. Yes, she was scared. Both of what her reaction would be upon coming face to face with Inuyasha again, and of the idea that her once friend might injure any of her other friends. Kagome came out of her thoughts when Sango began to speak again.

"I hate Naraku for what he's done to my family." The taijiya's gazed up into her sister's face. "But I have a luxury you don't. You can't hate Inuyasha, can you?"

The miko closed her eyes almost guiltily. "No. I thought a lot about it and I don't know everything that happened. I'm angry and hurt, but if he didn't put the shard in himself, if he was forced to change, then it isn't really his fault is it?"

Sango didn't have an answer. Her thoughts turned to her brother and the way he was forced to act. She didn't blame him; she blamed herself for not being able to protect him. Looking at her sister's sullen posture it wasn't hard for the taijiya to think Kagome blamed herself as well. "It's not your fault either. You've told me many times that it wasn't my fault someone cruel and evil possessed my brother."

Kagome winced, her own words thrown back at her. The relief of logic warred with the pain of regret. "This is different," she argued.

"No, it's not. Somehow Inuyasha reverted to his youkai state. How that happened is not your fault," Sango stated adamantly. "It's Inuyasha's fault for leaving the group over a stupid fight." She could see that the younger woman was crying again and reached over to hug her. "And it's not your fault he went through the well."

The miko's shoulders hunched protectively. How much she wanted to believe it wasn't her own ignorance to blame for her family's death. Guilt crawled through her veins as Kagome shook against the slayer's shoulder. It had to be her fault. Yet, was it so different from her friend's situation? She never could have known what had happened would happen. Kagome had trusted Inuyasha implicitly, even after his previous transformations. Did that make her a fool?

"You know Kagome," Sango stated carefully; "Sesshomaru will want to kill him." The taijiya's thoughts traveled back to what her father had taught her about youkai politics. Her lips thinned at the memory of him explaining that to attack a youkai Lord unprovoked was punishable by death. Even if that wasn't the case, there was very little hope in her mind that they could bring their hanyou friend back to his senses. She grimaced; "we may have to let him."

Another sob tore through the little miko's body.

xxxx

Sesshomaru sat in what had become his usual place in camp, his thoughts disturbed. Koga was the Eastern Lord, and as such a daiyoukai. While he was still young, and far less powerful than himself and the other two Lord's, he should not have been injured so easily.

While the women had been gone the sun had set and now the soft breaths of his ward and the trio of wolves were heavy in his ears. He cast a glance at the monk who seemed to be meditating, and then at the lump of kitsune pretending to sleep.

What disturbed him the most was the idea that his feral half-brother had removed the Eastern Lord's jewel shards. Why was Inuyasha after the shards? Was he using them? Was it perhaps a random attack or had his half-brother gone after Koga on purpose? No doubt they would have to wait for the wolf to wake up in order to ask.

Shards. His thoughts turned to the woman who had a bottle of shards hanging around her neck at that very moment. _Kagome._ He could feel her fear and sadness through their bond. How would she react if she discovered Inuyasha was after more jewel shards?

When she and the huntress re-entered the clearing the daiyoukai observed the miko's facial features. Her brow was wrinkled, lips drawing into a scowl, and when her eyes immediately sought out the wolf he felt a jolt of annoyance. The whelp couldn't even defend himself properly.

Feeling his displeasure, Kagome looked over at the demon Lord. Golden orbs bored into her and she shivered involuntarily. Why did he always look as if he was prepared to pounce? She sighed, her body and mind were weary. She really didn't want to deal with Sesshomaru's mood. In an effort to break the tension she announced, "Inuyasha took his jewel shards."

"I feared as much," the now alert monk stated.

Sango sat down on a pile of bedding, her wet hair curling over her shoulder. "What I don't understand is how Inuyasha injured him so badly. It's not like Koga has never run from a fight before."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Kagome quipped, her throat still slightly raw. She dug around in one of the large bundles she'd brought back from her time and produced several packages of jerky and a box of granola bars. Holding them up she turned to Sango and Miroku. "Want some? We all kind of missed dinner."

At her friends nods she passed the food around. It was at that moment the kitsune feigning sleep decided to make himself known. He moved across the camp, curling up against his surrogate mother's stomach and purring softly. He of course, smelled the tears still clinging to her skin when she entered the clearing. Kagome wrapped an arm around him to stroke his tail and handed him a piece of jerky.

"Sesshomaru, would you like some jerky?" Internally Kagome giggled at the look on his face, but she could feel his curiosity. Without thinking she threw the bag at him, eliciting gasps from her human friends. A magenta striped hand caught it easily and with more refinement than she bet any person who had ever eaten jerky before, he retrieved a piece and took a bite. Taking in the saucer eyed looks from her companions, Kagome thought it best to divert their attention. "Do you think Inuyasha is using the shards?"

That sobered her friends up. Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It is a strong possibility, though one I hope that I am mistaken about. I have no wish to battle our feral hanyou friend while he is in possession of three jewel shards."

Murmurs of agreement came from the rest of the original shard hunters before each slipped into their own thoughts. Kagome's attention drifted to the demon Lord, Sango's words ringing through her mind. Could she stand back and watch Sesshomaru kill his own brother? On that solemn note the food was packed away and the three humans and one kitsune lay down to rest.

It was only a few hours later that Sesshomaru was jolted out of a light dose by the overwhelming smell and feel of fear. Across the fire Kagome thrashed surrounded in a light pink haze. Her back arched off the bedding, her face tight with distress. Beneath the glow of her powers, only just discernable, was the outline of the kitsune. The child clung to his mother's side, tiny paws gripping the soft fabric of her nightshirt. Without a thought the demon Lord moved swiftly across camp and reached his hand through the holy power to snag the back of Shippo's haori. Golden eyes widened. Neither he nor the kit had been burned.

A whimper drew his attention to the kitsune dangling from his hand. "Can you wake her up?"

Well, it hadn't purified him before. He lowered the small bundle of orange fur and both demons crouched next to the miko. Slowly, Sesshomaru's large clawed hand reached for the woman's shoulder.

xxxx

It started out differently then her other nightmares. Instead of sitting at the desk in her bedroom at her once home, she was standing in the middle of a large field. The grass was thick like carpet; small swells of clover dotted the land. Above her the sun shone brightly. The sky broken by puffy white clouds that spoke of a perfect summer day.

A shout rang out to her right and she turned her head in time to see Sango's hiraikotsu whip past her. The path of the bone boomerang was surreal in the cheery setting. When she once again looked forward the illusion of peace was broken. Hundreds of demons streamed toward her and a bow rested in her hands. Without another thought Kagome loaded an arrow and aimed into the oncoming horde. Her arrow streaked away from her in a flash of pink, glittering ash rained from the sky.

Across the distance she could just make out Sesshomaru battling against Naraku. A glance behind her and her eyes widened. Shippo was there. That was not unusual, but Jaken perched atop A-Un was. Where was Rin? Her attention was diverted by a cry from Miroku.

The houshi was down on his knees cradling the stump of his right hand; the ground below him was steadily turning red. Kagome's stomach lurched. Firing another shot, she dashed toward the fallen monk, but Sango got there first. The taijiya tore her suit and wrapped the bit of cloth around Miroku's arm. He was shaking now, his face white as he sunk to his side in the fetal position.

Once again Kagome was distracted. Another arrow tore through the offending youkai, but when she looked back to her friends a scream ripped from her throat. She watched, wide-eyed, as Kohaku's blade pierced through Sango's back. The point penetrated through to his sister's chest and she toppled over on top of the monk. Dead.

Kagome froze in horror. The slayer turned puppet pulled his weapon from his sister's corpse and flung it toward her. The metal still coated in Sango's blood, winked evilly at her in the mid-day sun. Before it could hit Kagome was tugged backwards and up, hot breath on her neck. Glancing behind her, Kagome could just make out Kirara's muzzle. In the air now, Shippo, Jaken, and A-Un were not longer visible. Instead her vision locked on Sesshomaru. He was bleeding, and he was losing.

"Take me down there Kirara." A muffled roar was her answer and the neko descended. Upon touching the ground the mononoke ripped through the demons before her, clearing a path to the demon Lord's side.

Kagome loaded another arrow, belatedly wondering where her katana was. In a moment where the demons cleared from her path Kagome let loose. Disappointment swelled within her when instead of striking Naraku, her arrow purified several low-level demons that got in its way.

Another roar, fainter, alerted Kagome that she and Kirara had been separated. The cry of the neko cut off mid-way through. Gritting her teeth against her sorrow the miko darted through the youkai desperately seeking the white haired inu. She never saw the tentacle coming.

Her vision went red, pain lanced through her and she stumbled. Her bow fell from her hand. As her life leaked from the hole in her side an infuriated howl erupted from in front of her. A burst of light went before her.

Kagome's eyelids felt heavy and the ground creaked. Something large, white, and furry entered her vision. She had one last glimpse of Sesshomaru in his true form before he was overwhelmed by demons and her world went black.

xxxx

His hand had only just touched her shoulder when the woman jerked into a sitting position. Had he been someone else Sesshomaru would have startled. Frantic blue eyes searched the camp before coming to rest on him. Without a word spoken the little miko launched herself into his arms. Shippo made a choked sound of surprise.

Slowly Sesshomaru looked down at the crown of the dark head pressed into the hollow of his shoulder. She was crying and muttering into his chest. Soft slender arms wrapped around his torso and he had a moment of indecision. One half of him wanted to fling the miko from his person, the other half wanted to wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair. Sesshomaru settled for placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her away from his body until he could see her face. She hiccupped and then raised her gaze to meet his own.

A blush stole across Kagome's nose when she realized she had just 'assaulted Sesshomaru's person.'

He waited until she looked up to speak. "What has caused you such distress?"

Kagome blinked. His tone had been almost gentle, as if she were a small child in need of comfort. Though at the moment that was exactly how she felt, she had half expected him to lop her head off. Mouth hanging open, her brain finally processed his expectant look. "Oh," she whispered and bit her lip. "I had a nightmare."

"Obviously," was his haughty response.

Her nose crinkled at his high-handed air. Feeling like a blubbering idiot, Kagome attempted to disentangle herself from inu. A single hand on her back forestalled her progress. In her peripheral vision she saw Shippo gawking at her and the sensations in her legs finally made themselves known. Looking down she registered her position in the demon Lord's lap.

Sesshomaru watched, with some amusement, the little miko blush deep red. He shifted the muscles of his thighs a bit and resisted a smirk at her small intake of breath. What had she dreamed to cause such a reaction? He wanted to ask again, but instead finally allowed her to move away from him, her shoulders ducked in embarrassment.

The daiyoukai stood and moved back to his original position across the fire. With an impassive face he watched her snuggle back down into her bed. The kitsune moved next to her, circling around like a cat before lying against her side. Absently the miko stroked his tail. After some time her breathing evened out and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Outbursts of that sort could not happen again. She could have accidentally purified any of the other youkai in camp. Ruefully he acknowledged the fact that she needed to control her emotions, and that the only being capable of training her in such would be him. An inaudible sigh escaped him but he found himself unable to muster a glare in her direction. _Vexing miko._

Still, he wondered why her power had receded when he touched her.

xxxx

AN:

Thank you to Rin14, Alternative Angel, nelita, and White-Dragon-Goddess for your reviews. You make me feel good while I'm busy flouncing around in the bog I've fallen into.


	9. Perception

DISCLAIMER: :runs from a crowd of layers while throwing shoes at them: I don't own it!

Chapter 8:

Perception

Kikyo trailed the draconic beast from a distance. It was so very easy. Either Sesshomaru was far too complacent in his security, or he just didn't care about the little toad's life. Whichever it was, it made her job that much less complicated. Ahead and above her both retainer and mount vanished.

_Hmm, a barrier. How very original of you Sesshomaru._ Not that she had expected differently. A further ten minutes of walking and Kikyo felt her ki repelled._ So, this is the boundary._ Placing her palms against what appeared to an outsider thin air, the undead miko began to chant. A glow erupted from her fingertips, spreading in a five-foot radius like cracks. In her mind's eye she could see the Western castle's defenses wavering. Kikyo's lips curved into a cruel smirk. However, her feeling of smugness vanished with a large surge of power.

The miko was propelled away from the barrier, landing in the soft dirt of the forest on her rear. She scowled, hauling herself to her feet and dusting off her hakama. This would take some time.

xxxx

The first thing Koga was aware of upon waking was the soft scent of his beloved Kagome. It permeated his nose, loosening his worn muscles and keeping the wolf in a state of semi-lucidity. When warm hands descended on his bare chest Koga was sure he was having a wonderful dream. However the calloused pad of a finger grazing past his nipple abruptly shattered his peace. If there was anything he was sure of, it was that Kagome would not have calloused fingers. Icy blue orbs snapped open.

"Koga, you're awake." Hakkaku cheered. He finished re-wrapping the length of gauze around his leader's chest.

Koga stifled a disappointed groan. "Kagome," he muttered miserably. A gasp drew his gaze to the left. Round curious brown eyes peered at him from beneath a thick wave of bangs. "What?" He muttered distractedly and then grimaced.

Ginta's distinctive white and gray streaked hair appeared in his vision. "Koga. You've been out for three days."

Furrowing his brow, the wolf Prince took in this new information. Consciousness, Koga learned, came with a price. Nerve endings lit up sending forth signals his now alert brain could fully process. Pain. It reminded him of the time he drank too much sake and fell asleep near a red anthill in the middle of summer. Not only had he been forced to endure the sting of the insect bites, but also a rather nasty sunburn in some rather sensitive places. The heel of his left leg sought purchase on the soft fabric beneath him as he writhed in agony. Two sets of hands held him down.

A rash of voices and scents assaulted the ookami. He heard his Kagome order someone to restrain him and smelled ink on parchment. The sutra was placed firmly in the middle of his chest, forcing him still. The next moment a new set of hands, softer, smaller, yet still battle worn, gripped his shoulders and propped him up. Something hard was pressed to his lips and he was encouraged to tilt his head back and drink. The herbal tea was cool and he was momentarily glad the muscles of his throat were not paralyzed like his limbs.

Kagome watched her friend closely, ensuring he did not choke. When the entire mixture was downed a small debate was held between the three adult humans over who would hold Koga through the next step in aiding the youkai healing process. Sango quickly declined and offered to take Rin away from camp, knowing what was to happen next would not be a good thing for the younger girl to see. She relinquished her position to Kagome, who took a careful grip on the wolf demons shoulders and leaned his back against her chest.

"Go ahead Miroku. Stay with Sango and Rin." Violet eyes searched Kagome's before he nodded and ushered the women away.

His voice faded as the trio left the clearing. "Come Rin. Allow me to show you a spectacular meadow I have had the privilege of stumbling upon." A small smile quirked the miko's lips when she caught Sango shoot an adoring grin at the lecher.

Biting her lip, Kagome's attention turned back toward Ginta. Her heart fluttered at the small cry the rabbit in his hand gave off as he used a claw to slit its throat. She swallowed thickly; wishing the sutra would allow one of the demons in the party to touch the injured ookami. It was not that blood disturbed her, or the necessary death of a small creature, though she did say an inaudible prayer for it, it was just the act was a reminder of how different the man in her arms looked from what he truly was. But then, weren't there humans who had drunk blood? Was it that much different from eating a very rare steak?

Crimson liquid settled in the bowl with the consistency of warm syrup. Kagome forced her stomach to settle. The turn in her thoughts and the comforting weight of Shippo snuggled against her thigh purring aided greatly. Very carefully, so as not to touch the restrained Koga, Ginta tipped the bowl against his leader's lips. In a few moments the ordeal was over and Kagome couldn't help but liken it to getting a shot. The anticipation was by far worse than the actual process.

Across the camp, Sesshomaru watched with interest. He felt her initial discomfort and wariness give way to acceptance with a bit of surprise. Wasn't this the side of youkai humans feared the most? It was a physical reminder that they too could easily become prey. Yet the miko did not leave the male of her group to do it. With tenderness, and yes Sesshomaru could feel it, love, she held the predator against her body and watched. He had at least expected her to turn away, but no. Not the miko. She would forever escape predictability. He began to understand that to have her friendship was to have her acceptance and support in everything you did.

The demon Lord couldn't stop himself from wondering if he had that. Squashing out the fruitless thoughts and the growing twinge of jealousy he left in search of his ward. Easily following the scent trail of the three humans, he made his way through the woods. His careful eye appreciating the beginnings of the orange and brown carpet of dead leaves. Soon they would have to return to his home. Cold weather was creeping up on them and Jaken was uncharacteristically late. The prolonged absence of his retainer made him, dare he say, uneasy. Though the imp could be lazy and lax in his duties toward Rin he would not have done so on his current mission unless something had happened.

"What is this one called houshi-sama?" Rin's voice filtered through the woods to Sesshomaru.

"Ah," the monk's smooth tone drawled. "That is called Biwa and is said to have been used by the Buddha himself. The leaves are roasted and then pressed to the skin to cleanse the blood."

The demon Lord could imagine Rin's small nose wrinkling as she held up whatever plant she had for perusal. "And this one?" The small human chirped.

It was the slayer's soft words that answered. "Dokudami," her voice darkened slightly. "It's used to counteract poisons."

Something nagged at the edges of Sesshomaru's consciousness and his eyes narrowed. He was not alone. There was someone, no, some_thing_ watching him. It was distant, and cloaked, but not hidden completely from his senses. Instantly his hackles rose as he placed the feeling. _That girl. _

He had wanted to dispatch her those few days ago but had been distracted by Kagome's revelation about their connection. Strange that he hadn't thought about the encounter since then. There was magic afoot.

The sound akin to a herd of boar plowing through the underbrush reached his ears. Turning on the balls of his feet, he was met with the sight of the miko sprinting toward him, bow in hand. His senses registered the presence retreating. She reached him, eyes darting around the forest canopy. With an inaudible sigh he waited for her to catch her breath.

"Shiki..." she huffed, "gami."

He blinked slowly, anticipating elaboration on her statement. Flushed cheeks on glowing golden skin and mussed hair, Gods she was beautiful. Sesshomaru wanted to slap himself.

"I finally figured it out," Kagome blurted. "Maki. She's a shikigami. Though there's something weird about it," she added contemplatively. Blue eyes pinned him. "You felt it right?"

A bit taken aback, he nodded. "Let us join the others."

Kagome slug her bow back over her shoulder and fell into step with the demon Lord. She had just finished checking over Koga's wounds when she felt the inu go into high alert. Feeling along their bond, she was able to detect the presence he was studying and the truth of the matter hit her like a proverbial lightning bolt. Maki was a shikigami. Kagome hadn't recognized this at first because the girl possessed an aura. Shikigami didn't have auras because they didn't have souls. Did this mean that Maki was a shikigami with a soul? It was unheard of, but if there was one being who had access to an abundance of souls it was Kikyo.

The pair entered the clearing to be greeted with the sight of Sango and Miroku sitting so close together that their knees touched and Rin pouncing happily after butterflies. Kagome hustled over to her friends, explaining her revelation and suspicions.

Cinnamon eyes swept from the miko to the monk. "Why would Kikyo make a shikigami with a soul and why couldn't you feel it without Sesshomaru's aide?"

"I don't know," Kagome shook her head, looking carefully at Miroku who appeared deep in thought.

"I would suggest," he stated slowly, "that we discuss this matter with Lady Kaede. It is possible she has more knowledge on this subject than we."

"It seems barbaric," Sango whispered. "To trap a soul in such a way..."

Robes shifted as Miroku stood. "Let us not forget Lady Kikyo's disregard for the dead. If it is as Lady Kagome fears, it is indeed barbaric."

Decision made the original shard hunters rose. Kagome called out to Rin, who ran happily from the field pulling to a stop just in front of the miko. In subconscious mimicry of the demon Lord, Kagome patted the girl's head.

A deep baritone halted the group's movements. "You may visit the elder miko briefly," he stressed. "We shall depart for the Western Lands before sunset." With his decree uttered Sesshomaru swept into the woods silently.

"Personable fellow," Miroku quipped.

xxxx

Kaede dished out stew to the inhabitants of her hut. Glancing around at the three adults and two children tucking into their meal merrily she couldn't help but feel blessed. There were many times in her long life that she rued fate for the loss of her sister and thus her choice to have a family, but the Kamis had provided her one none-the-less. A grandson, two granddaughters, and now two great-grandchildren. Still there was a hole present in the shape of a wayward hanyou.

"Is it possible Lady Kaede?" Sango asked. The taijiya shifted nervously. No matter how many times the elder miko professed the golem was not her sister the topic still made for uncomfortable conversation.

"Oh aye," Kaede responded, "It is more than possible. Though what ye speak of is dark magic."

"Like Tsubaki's," Kagome mumbled.

"Indeed childe," the aged woman nodded.

"Tell us, Lady Kaede, what would be the reasoning behind this?" Miroku asked blowing on his stew.

Kaede closed her eye and sighed. "I believe my sister seeks to keep young Kagome from sensing her presence."

The monk took a sip before speaking. "I don't understand."

"Had the shikigami been of normal nature, you childe," she indicated Kagome, "would have sensed her spiritual power through the link between your souls."

"So she did this to keep me from knowing it was her. But why would she send a shikigami to us to begin with?" Confusion painted the younger miko's face.

"That," Kaede stated levelly, "I do not know."

The rest of the meal passed in idle chatter. Every now and again a conjecture to the motive of the undead priestess would be tossed about an discussed. The adults quickly forgot about the presence of younger ears, but like children often do, the drew no attention to themselves and simply soaked up the conversation. In the end it was Rin who unexpectedly piped up with the best and most basic conclusion.

"Maybe she wanted you to go South like the girl said and then she wanted to watch you to see if you did."

All the adults blinked. Now that made sense. A thrum of restlessness vibrated across the bond to Kagome. She sighed and stood up. "I think we should get going. Sesshomaru is waiting and he's getting impatient."

Rin popped up from her seat bid the elder miko farewell with a cheery smile, and drug Shippo from the hut with her. Miroku and Sango followed shortly after.

"That one," Kaede stated, stalling Kagome's walk toward the hanging mat, "is unique." The younger miko tilted her head slightly in question. Kaede smiled. "Not many could travel with the Western Lord. She is sweet. I can understand why in such times he would choose to keep her by his side."

Kagome licked her lips and hesitated. There was something she wanted to ask but she was afraid. "Kaede," Kagome took a deep breath. "Do you think...do you think we can get Inuyasha back?"

A grave look passed over the withered woman's face. "I do not know childe." Kagome's shoulders slumped. "But I would like it if you did Kagome."

The last bit was a whisper like dry leaves on a bare floor, barely audible to the younger miko. Kaede had never made a request of her like that. She sounded so defeated. Kagome's eyes traced the hunched back and stiff gait of the woman as she turned toward her drying herbs.

Her hand reached out and pulled the mat aside. Stepping through the doorway she paused. "For you," Kagome murmured, "Grandmother."

The hanging flap knocked against the doorframe and Kaede smiled.

xxxx

Goro wiped the sweat from his forehead. In the slanting afternoon light his armor glowed a dull orange. His master had not told him how difficult his assignment would be and he was rather glad the hard part was over. He pulled aside a few extra haori and hakama and placed the wooden doll in the bottom of his trunk. The strange carving gave him shivers. He hoped that the Lord would return home soon so that he could be rid of the vile thing.

The deep toll of a bell stirred him from his musings. Outside his room several sets of hurried footsteps and the whispers of hakama could be heard. He stood, closing the lid and briefly tracing the engravings on the cherry wood trunk. Adjusting his sword, he slid back the shoji screen and made his way from the small barracks to the courtyard.

Four other soldiers milled about on the grass. Their Lord had never had much need to keep a large force to guard his estate. Only a fool would attack the home of Lord Sesshomaru and the barrier kept out many that had tried. Every youkai on the premises, down to the maids, were capable in combat regardless. Besides, not many beings were aware of this second house. Often times attacks were directed at the old castle of Inu no Tashio, which sat only a few miles behind them near the base of a mountain and had its own force to defend it.

"What is happening Naoki?" Goro questioned the large red haired kitsune who worked in the kitchens.

The other four soldiers gather around the pair. "Someone has managed to dispel the barrier."

Goro's eyes widened. His master had told him nothing of an attack on the residence.

The kitsune's face showed suspicion and he took a discreet sniff of the guard. "Do you fare well Goro?"

Around them the few servants in the household grabbed weapons and headed toward the wall. The thin black haired inu nodded. "Well enough while we are under attack."

"Hmm," Naoki mused.

Jaken's screechy voice reached the group. "You five," he waved his staff around menacingly at the guards. "Go to the boundary in the Northeast and intercept this impertinent intruder."

"Hai," the five answered, clicking their heels together before heading off toward the barrier perimeter.

Mint colored eyes traced the five soldiers' progress out of sight before moving with the imp retainer toward the wall with the rest of the servants.

Goro huffed and leapt over the small gate after the other four inu youkai guards. Single file they ran into the forest, their vision adjusting to the shadows. A surprised sound left the leading guard just as an arrow decimated the first three youkai. Goro threw himself to the side and rolled. When he righted himself it was to see a dark haired woman in priestess garb aiming another arrow. The remaining guard disintegrated without even time for a scream. Shaking Goro attempted to crawl backwards through the dirt.

"You," Goro's progress stalled at the hard voice. "You are the one in league with that vile Onigumo."

_Onigumo? _The inu wondered. _Who was Onigumo?_

The priestess leveled him with an artic glare. "I will not hesitate to cleanse your filth from this world." The twang of a bowstring sounded and a pink light was the last think Goro ever saw.

Kikyo surveyed the area. All five guards were dead, now to finish her task. She reached a pale hand into the folds of her haori and extracted a single gleaming shikon shard. A look of concentration crossed her face as she chanted soundlessly. The light around her shimmered and danced for a moment before sinking back into her form. Her shoulders slumped.

She was tired. Breaking through the barrier had taken much energy and imbuing the shard with her message had taken the rest. Kikyo pulled another arrow from quiver, threw the shikon shard near the base of a tree and fired her arrow into the bark. A small pink barrier spun around the shard. It would not be easily noticed. She could only hope her incarnation would feel the call of the shard before the youkai Lord.

Nonchalantly Kikyo walked toward the manor.

xxxx

It was uncomfortable to say the least. Kagome clung to mokomoko with a death grip. Her fingers brushing against Sesshomaru's tricep. The cool night wind was buffered by her position slightly behind the inu. He had wanted speed and so they had taken to the air. All except Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga of course. The injured ookami was being carried between the wolf brothers on the ground rather roughly in an effort to keep up.

Shippo had offered his services, but the kitsune was simply too young to hold the transformation for long, and his speed in the air would never compare to even Kirara. Said fire-cat currently supported kitsune, slayer, and monk. There was just no one else for her to ride with. Kagome caught Sango's concerned glance, which in turn caused the miko to peek over the edge of Sesshomaru's cloud, which resulted in Kagome burying her head deeper into the silky fur of mokomoko. Rin rode happily in the crook of her Lord's left arm oblivious to the other humans discontent.

_At least I'm not having my brain jarred, _Kagome thought bitterly. Had it been perhaps a demon she was more familiar with she would have enjoyed the ride, but Kagome had yet to get over visions of herself being pushed to her death by the demon Lord.

"Relax," Sesshomaru rumbled. "You will not die today."

_Wonderful. Will I die tomorrow then? Is it passed midnight? _Kagome wondered. She loosened her shoulders a bit, but reinforced her white-knuckle hold on the fur, gathering some of Sesshomaru's silk haori into her fingers. They had been flying for hours and her body was stiff. Her joints aching with the cold.

"Kagome." It was his use of her name more than anything else that drew her attention. "Look," he commanded.

She pulled her head from the vicinity of his shoulder to peer into the darkness. Slowly the outline of a modest compound could be seen rearing from the inky forest. Kagome shuttered as they passed through the barrier. So this was Sesshomaru's home. It was not what she expected.

Her eyes made out the stables, a neat grassy courtyard, a small outbuilding with steam rising from it she could only assume to be a bathing chamber, and the long low profile of the manor. The majority of the area was taken up by a practical garden, rows of vegetables creating lines in the earth. Trees and trimmed hedges dotted the landscape heavily, but if one wanted thick woodland they needed only to step outside the low stone wall.

She had expected a brightly-lit stone courtyard, high white walls with soldiers at the gates, elaborate ornamental gardens. Instead the only decoration to the landscape was a Zen garden near the rear of one end of the home. It looked startlingly similar to the karesansui at Ryoan-ji in Kyoto. In fact the entire compound gave her a sense of deja vu. It looked far too much like The Temple of the Peaceful Dragon. It even had the bridge over the small waterway. The overall effect was stunning, just not what she had pictured when thinking of the noble Lord.

Moments later the group touched down. Wordlessly Sesshomaru handed Rin to Kagome and walked through the gates and into the forest. Sango and Miroku blinked at each other in confusion. Where was he going? Their answer came in the form of sharp pants as Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga came into view. The demon Lord strode proudly before them.

"Come," he beckoned.

The group trooped into the main house before being assigned to their rooms. Koga and Hakkaku shared a room in the far East corner. Ginta and Miroku in the room next to them. Sesshomaru directed Kagome to place Rin into the room next to his in the far West corner, while instructing she, the slayer, and kitsune to take the room next to Rin's. Kagome wondered idly who slept in the rooms between she, Sango, and Miroku, but figured Jaken had to have a place around there somewhere. Thinking of Jaken brought another question to mind.

Kagome placed a sleeping Shippo on a pillow. Pulling off her shirt and digging through one of the sheet bundles she had brought back with her Kagome asked, "where do you think Jaken is?"

"Hmm?" The taijiya mumbled as she unfolded their futons.

"Jaken," Kagome straightened the light in the room illuminating her slim form clad in jeans and white cotton bra with butterflies. "Where do you think he is? He's supposed to be here."

"Maybe he's already asleep." Sango said, pulling off her taijiya outfit in favor of one of the pajama sets Kagome had gifted her with. "Either way, I'm exhausted. We'll find out in the morning." Kirara mewed and snuggled up on the taijiya's pillow.

Kagome giggled and finished divesting herself of clothing. The soft fabric of her boy shorts and tank top sliding over her skin caused her to hiss in pleasure. She stretched her stiff muscles. "I suppose you're right." Her fingers ran through her hair, catching on windblown snags. How was it Sesshomaru never had a hair out of place when he flew around all the time? Damn demons and their damn pretty hair.

The two girl's settled down to sleep, Sango blowing out the light. After a few minutes of staring at the shadowed ceiling contemplating the turn in events Kagome rolled onto her side and face the taijiya's silhouette. "Hey Sango."

"Yes?" She answered rustling her own covers as she turned over.

"Who would of thought we'd be staying overnight in Sesshomaru's home as guests?" Kagome snickered.

The taijiya's grin stretched wide in the dark. "It is a strange turn of events."

Kagome dropped her voice down to a deep registered and impersonated their host. "Indeed."

Both women's laughter echoed in the night.

xxxx

Golden eyes snapped up from the scroll they were reading at the sound of laughter. _What could possibly be that funny?_ Sesshomaru wondered. He sneezed. Shrugging to himself, he dropped his gaze back to Hiromi's report.

'_Eastern Lord has been attacked. Absent from the holes for seven days with no information...' _

_Yes, yes I know this already. _Scanning further down the page he came to what he really wanted.

'_Naraku has been spotted in the Southeast near the village of Zenpyou. Traces of miasma found as well as scent three days before report issued.' _

_Damn,_ Sesshomaru thought. _This report is already two days old._

The demon Lord took a moment to rub the bridge of his nose. He skimmed the rest of the length before rolling up the parchment and tucking it back into the travel pouch. The scent of lemon and sassafras alerted him to the presence of Akane, his healer. "Enter," he called.

A petite redhead with teal colored eyes slid back the door before bowing low. "My Lord. Jaken has awoken."

Without speaking Sesshomaru rose and made his way toward the small infirmary. Laying on a bed toward the rear was a green lump covered in bandages.

"My Lord," his voice was raspy and Sesshomaru moved toward the bed.

"Speak," he instructed.

Jaken heaved a great sigh and used his knobby elbows to prop himself up against his pillow. "The undead miko attempted to breach your barrier. When I arrived the house was in chaos. She had used her power but it was easily detectable. The guard was dispatched all of which, I regret, were purified my Lord." Here the imp was silent for several seconds, his breathing heavy in the quiet. "The undead miko breached the barrier, but was greatly weakened. She attacked some of the household staff that had gathered along the wall, including this unworthy servant. I do not know the vile woman's purposes, but she fled shortly after," he finished lamely.

Sesshomaru nodded, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "Rest."

Tears welled in the little green retainer's eyes as the demon Lord took his leave. Traveling past the rooms of his guests and hearing their deep breathing, Sesshomaru moved toward his rock garden. The moonlight shone down upon the ridges in the sand casting the deep grooves in shadow. He folded his legs under him seiza style and allowed his eyes to go unfocused.

What was the purpose of the undead miko's assault? Coupled with the knowledge that she had sent a shikigami to observe and prompt them this new information was unsettling. His attention drifted to the stars overhead. Did this mean he had two enemies instead of one?

xxxx

AN:

Thanks to Nakuya-hime, knifethrower, White-Dragon-Goddess, Alternative Angel, and apples12ap for your wonderful reviews.

Next chapter: Kagome's training, Koga vs Sessho, and Naraku's plot.


	10. Deals and Details

DISCLAIMER: Until Santa shows up with copyright I don't own it.

Chapter 9

Deals and Details

shishi odoshi- deer scare, type of fountain, think Kill Bill and the fight scene in the snowy Japanese garden.

"I had withdrawn in forest, and my songWas swallowed up in leaves that blew away;And to the forest edge you came one day"

-From _A Dream Pang _by Robert Frost

Waking was a jarring thing for Kagome. The punishing rhythm of her heart was amplified to her ears. Raising a less than steady hand she brushed a damp tendril of hair from her face. The nightmare had been a twisted splicing of memory and imagination. Truly the mind could be more cruel than reality.

Above her the naked support beams of the roof lay sunk in shadow. The muted illumination from beyond the shoji screen telling the addled miko that her rest had lasted but an hour. It was a time of day that could be considered ridiculously late or absurdly early. Taking a deep breath Kagome forced the flashing images of her nightmare to still, staring down each one with a now familiar ache in her chest. Almost three nights without those dreams, she'd thought she'd made progress. Apparently not.

Heaving a sigh and careful not to disturb Shippo she pulled back her blankets and stood. Bare feet met chilled wood and she grimaced. _Central heating is definitely on the list of things I'll miss. _Across the room Sango's breathing remained deep, and while Kirara opened rosy eyes in question the feline seemed content to leave Kagome to her own devises.

The once comfortable chamber now seemed overly stuffy, even though without a fire in the hearth the air was quite cold. For few moments Kagome sat on the futon chewing her lip in indecision until the itch to move finally overwhelmed her trepidation. She rubbed at the goose bumps on her arms and scrounged around her futon for the pair of socks she'd worn the day before. With a nearly silent cry of triumph her fingers contacted the balled up cotton. She slipped them on quickly, followed by her shoes and fumbled for the shoji screen.

A few soft thumps and her hand found purchase on the frame, stealthily sliding it back. Before her stretched the dark maw of hallway and the miko racked her memory for directions to the exit. With less trouble than she had anticipated Kagome stole down the corridor and into the courtyard.

A seam of unearthly white light interrupted the expanse of darkness and she moved towards it. The air there was cooler hinting at the night landscape that lay beyond. Kagome opened the door and stepped into the courtyard, noting the light sheen of frost. The sight she beheld caused her breath to leave her in an awed whoosh, spiraling vapor into the night.

A near full moon cast a glow down upon the grounds, making the estate seem like an eerie black and white photo. The wash of water over river rocks and the smooth rustling of drying leaves sounded in the shadows. Through the breaks in the landscaping the low stone wall glowed.

Kagome took a deep inhale of the air, feeling her blood sing at the crisp edge to it. Her memory conjured images of pumpkins and the taste of apple cider. Closing her eyes in bliss, she breathed deeply through her nose and tilted her head back to face the sky. Her family would have loved this.

A tug on her awareness interrupted the haze of joy induced by her surroundings and she physically leaned forward. Her eyelids snapping up in surprise. _Was that...a shikon shard? _With hesitant feet she took a step forward, stretching out the invisible tendrils of her aura. Another tug, this one more insistent, prompted her to move. "Yes," she murmured. Slowly her steps brought her to the shoulder high wall surrounding the manor. Reaching out her left hand Kagome turned, trailing her fingers along the cold stone toward the gate. _Out there._

Numbness stole over her thoughts in increments too small to raise internal alarm bells. Blades of grass bent underfoot and a breeze wrapped around her neck to dive down the back of her tank top. She shivered. In a detached way Kagome felt foolish for going out in only her pajamas. The option of returning to her room for warmer clothing bubbled to the surface of her thoughts only to pop benignly and be dismissed. Absently, she wondered where the guards were. Surely she should have seen one by now. Shrugging to herself, she continued to follow the pull of the shikon, only stopping once she reached the gate.

Blue eyes traveled the wooden expanse, lingering along the ribs of metal and fat rivets that held it together. Surprisingly it was only shuttered with a single plank placed across the width in metal brackets. She had a momentary thought about the lackadaisical approach to security. Hooking her fingers under the offending obstruction Kagome began to lift upward when a clawed hand came down on her shoulder.

A stifled shriek left her and she jumped. Spinning around to face the one who touched her Kagome was met with silver hair and golden eyes. She blew a heavy breath through her nostrils in irritation. Here she was sneaking, well not really sneaking, around Sesshomaru's home and who was the one to catch her...Sesshomaru. _How terribly unexpected, _her mind griped. Kagome's lips thinned. If she wasn't mistaken the inu Lord looked amused.

"What are you doing?" He asked, giving her a stern if disinterested look. His gaze traveled languidly down her body, tracing the lines of her collar bones to the valley of her breasts and then following through to the curve of her hips and the smooth expanse of thigh.

Sputtering, and blushing profusely, Kagome crossed her arms protectively over her chest. This action only elicited a smirk from her unwanted companion. "I felt a..." she trailed off frowning. What had she felt? Her memories from the moment she stepped into the courtyard seemed muddled. Each attempt to grasp them increasingly fruitless as the slipped through her fingers like water.

Sesshomaru watched the miko abuse her bottom lip with tiny nips of her blunt little teeth. Combined with her wholly indecent attire and her slightly sleep mussed hair she made a very appetizing sight. Hooded eyes drifted to the soft cloth covered expanse of her lower abdomen. Unconsciously his breathing deepened, muscles tightening of their own accord.

A shiver from the miko and a bolt of pure embarrassment woke him from his trance. Had he so easily forgotten she could feel his emotions? He looked up to see her blush had spread all the way down her chest. It was...charming. She was such an interesting creature. Sesshomaru sniffed lightly, not at all uncomfortable with his open appreciation for a fine female figure, but banked the fire in his gaze. He had made her uncomfortable.

She shivered again, huddling further into herself for warmth. The night air was chill and she was human. _She is human, _he reiterated to himself sternly tramping down his more lustful urges. Taking her under his protection was one matter, but _taking_ her, that was worlds different. Without further thought he stripped free of his haori and wrapped it around her shoulders, feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment when she huddled further into the cloth.

Kagome had come out of her contemplation on the sudden blurriness of her memories to see Sesshomaru, demon Lord of the Western Land, notorious human hater, staring at her as if he would like nothing better than to devour her. Her jaw went slack when she felt an emotion coming from him that could only be titled lust. In a beat the moment had passed and she found the silk of his haori, still warm from his body, draped over her trembling frame. With a grateful glance toward the inu, she tucked her arms into the sleeves and wrapped it around her. "Thank you," she murmured shyly.

He was still staring at her, but the intensity had considerably lessoned. Shaking her head slightly, Kagome chalked the mini-episode up to modern era notions of decency and sexually-deprived demons. She swept her senses over the surrounding forest again, detecting no reason for her sleep walk-like trip through the grounds. Her brows furrowed slightly and she brushed the episode off as exhaustion.

Observing the miko's continued distraction he had the sudden thought that she had sensed an intruder. Sesshomaru expanded his youki, but could locate no demons lingering outside the barrier. His attention returned to the petite woman nearly drowning in yards of white silk. It had been her acute distress and then an odd sense of wrongness that had interrupted his musings in the garden, causing him to seek her out. He took a discrete sniff and analyzed what he felt through the bond. She seemed perfectly relaxed now, if not a little confused. "Come."

Her hair shifted when she lifted her chin to look at him quizzically. Without further explanation he turned and walked back across the courtyard. Kagome huffed, but couldn't find any reason beyond stubbornness not to follow.

The pair traveled passed the far end of the manor before finally settling beneath a set of twisted maples. Sesshomaru folded his legs under him, blinking slowly. His muscles relaxed to the rhythmic sound of the shishi odoshi and he waited until she had situated herself to speak. "You are undisciplined with your emotions."

Kagome's thoughts settled between her dawning realization that Sesshomaru wasn't anything like she expected and wondering what he wanted. The train of thought scattered when he spoke. _And with one sentence he ruins the perfect atmosphere._ Startled by her own thoughts Kagome couldn't help but wonder _the perfect atmosphere for what?_ She watched a silver brow draw up and a knowing look cross the demon Lord's face at her first stirrings of annoyance. Her lips puckered petulantly. "I'm human, Sesshomaru."

"Indeed."

How did he manage to make that one neutral word sound like an insult to her parentage? Her hands found her hips though the effect was lessened by her seated posture. "Not all of us can naturally close off our emotions." Kagome was steadily becoming more exasperated under his impassive gaze. Then, she locked onto righteous indignation. "Besides, not even you are able to block your emotions. I know. I've felt them."

The woman had a point and for some reason that angered him.

"Like now," she grumbled.

Resisting the urge to rub his temples Sesshomaru tried again. "You wish to defeat the hanyou."

"Naraku?" At his curt nod Kagome answered. "Of course."

"In your currant state you will not succeed. You are weak."

Though the comment lacked the sneer she would have expected behind it, Kagome couldn't help but bristle.

_Why must humans forever see insult in fact?_ The daiyoukai let out an uncharacteristic sigh before continuing. "The loss of my half-brother and your family has weakened you." It wasn't his normal way to explain his reasoning to others, but over the years he'd found that on those rare instances Rin had shown her stubborn streak it worked far better than repeating himself.

All of Kagome's irritation fell away. It was true. She hadn't thought about that before now. How many days had it been since she had a decent sleep? A week and a half? Kagome cradled her face tiredly in her hands.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully, feeling her acceptance of his words. An uncomfortable twinge formed in his chest. He could sense the fatigue rolling off of her in waves. If she were to remain in health he would have to monitor her personally.

Deciding things couldn't get much odder, considering she was a guest at the home of a demon who had previously tried to kill her, and wrapped in said youkai's clothes, Kagome took the bait. "What do you suggest?" Her words were muffled by her fingers.

His answer was swift and steady. "Meditation."

For a full minute the miko stared unwaveringly into the molten pools of the daiyoukai's eyes. Taking a deep breath she thought, _why not? _"Okay. What do I do? I take it this isn't like normal meditation."

Sesshomaru felt a tiny bit of relief. Not only did her emotions cause her to be distracted in battle, but the intensity and quality of some of her feelings had the ability to distract him. That could not be allowed. Especially since it appeared that when she was in distress he felt the instinctual pull to aide her. It was the last fact that drew into question his assertion that he wasn't her inu. Glowering to himself Sesshomaru brushed the thoughts aside and settled in to teach.

Over the following three hours the demon Lord took the miko through a series of meditation techniques he had not had to employ but a few spare times in centuries. He watched her chest rise in fall rhythmically with her breathing. Dark lashes fluttered against pale cheeks, her neck stretched as she elongated her spine in the pose. _Yes, she is rather appealing for a human. _

He couldn't help but feel a spark of pride at how quickly she was learning. Already there was a layer of calm building over the more tumultuous of her emotions. Deciding there had been enough practice for one night and knowing her human body needed rest before dawn, he stood. "You require sleep."

Stiffly Kagome rose from the meditative state and blinked, revealing midnight blue irises. She stood, wavering slightly, and popped her back. A satisfied grumble escaped her. Experiencing a level of calm she hadn't felt since before Sesshomaru joined their group Kagome followed the demon Lord back into his home.

Upon reaching the wooden porch before the entrance Kagome found her sight drawn down to his feet. She watched as he toed off first one boot and then the other leaving him in a pair of stockings she wouldn't quite label socks. There was just something about seeing the demon Lord without shoes that made him seem more real. True she'd seen lots of humanoid youkai running around unshod but with him it was simply odd. Would he have clawed toes?

Noticing both her burning stare and the unusual amount of curiosity surging across their bond Sesshomaru cast a glance over his shoulder, surprised to find her looking at his feet. A sleek brow slid up and the corner of his mouth quirked. What could possibly be so interesting? "Kagome" he called softly. Amusement further eroded his features when her attention snapped upward guilty and she blushed. "What intrigues you?"

Kagome averted her eyes and mumbled a soft question about claws and stripes. Something between a chuckle and a huff was her only answer before he reached down and tugged off his left stocking. Yup, he had claws, and she could just make out the ends of the double magenta stripes disappearing into his pant leg.

For his part Sesshomaru had surprised himself with his action. His responses to the miko were almost dangerously free and he could only blame his openness on their emotional bond. No one since his mother had seen his bare feet. An odd measure of intimacy true, but in a society where assassination was a legitimate means of succession to power it made a twisted sort of sense.

Sesshomaru was never short of properly dressed outside his bedchamber. He never let anyone in his bedchamber, thus no one had witnessed such a trivial thing as his bare foot. Not to say he'd never been with a female before, just that he refused to take a female who could set foot in his home. They could be vindictive and conniving. The resultant outdoor ruts had never provided a reason to take off his boots.

Thoroughly embarrassed Kagome issued a quiet thank you and went about making sure her shoes were perfectly aligned at the door. After a few moments of silence she looked upward to see him make a gesture to her own foot. Fighting the small smile on her lips Kagome reached down and relieved herself of one sock, wiggling her painted pink toes at him.

He glanced down and then, seemingly satisfied, continued his trek through the castle. Behind him Kagome closed the shoji screen, cutting off the illumination to the hallway and feeling in some strange way as if she and the demon Lord had shared something rare. He had acted almost playful.

With blind eyes Kagome ran her fingers along the wall guiding herself toward her room, though unsure of how she would tell which one it was in the dark. Steadying hands caught her shoulders before turning her slightly to face a door she still couldn't see. The sound of wood scraping was her only warning before a clawed hand gently landed on her lower back, urging her forward.

Kagome stepped over the threshold into her room to be greeted by the light sheen of cat eyes. "Oh" she breathed, tugging at the ties of Sesshomaru's haori when the door behind her again began to move. "Sesshomaru, your shirt." She divested herself of the garment, thrusting it toward where she could see the faint outline of the demon. "Thank you" she bowed awkwardly.

An oddly musical "Hn" drifted to her before the rice paper door slid home.

Sinking onto her futon Kagome briefly pondered the mysterious facets of the daiyoukai known as Sesshomaru. Her last thought before sleep finally claimed her was the amazing realization that they had become friends.

XXX

How long would it be, he wondered, until the dog made his mistake? Naraku sat on a large purple cushion in his bedchamber watching Kikyo's shikigami approach the front of his fortress courtesy of Bakukya's spying eye.

"I told you the witch would be trouble." Bakukya grumbled.

"Silence." The words came out in a sibilant hiss. "She will be dealt with." He observed the scene playing out near the entrance to his castle passively. This unannounced intrusion on the part of the undead miko was undoubtedly in retaliation for his use of the hanyou. Naraku sneered. Even hate-filled as she was Kikyo continued to defend the half-breed. Well, if she thought her familiar would be able to breach his grounds unscathed she was sorely mistaken.

The great black gate set into the wall surrounding his slightly dilapidated fortress swung wide, admitting the child-like shikigami. His crimson eyes narrowed in glee. So, Inuyasha had been the key all along. Not only had he effectively weakened the miko Kagome, but now his undead lover sought the disgrace's freedom.

Finally one of his plots was knitting together nicely, and in completely unexpected ways. To think, his diversion of the daiyoukai Sesshomaru had driven the demon Lord to join his half-brother's band of misfits, thus making it easy to capture a distracted and alone Inuyasha. And once that crucial piece was within his grasp it was child's play to bend the whelp to his will. The destruction of the miko's household was unanticipated, but welcomed. Unfortunately no sooner had her learned the miko's biggest secret then it was sealed against him. No matter.

The shikigami hesitated in the middle of his courtyard, no doubt receiving orders from her mistress. Naraku stood, unfolding his long legs before quitting the room. Bakukya's steps fell in line behind him.

"What will you do Lord Naraku?"

The spider hanyou's eyes momentarily bled red, his pace toward the outer doors never slackening. "Like anyone of manners I shall greet my guest."

A flick of his wrist sent a cloud of his miasma billowing forth, knocking open the double doors and revealing the moon soaked night. Slightly below and ahead of him stood the inconspicuously dressed peasant girl. Her brown eyes didn't reflect the normal sickles of light a human's would have, instead they seemed to absorb whatever they fell upon. To one observant enough it was the only clue needed to know the being was anything but what she portrayed herself to be.

"So nice of Kikyo to send a representative," Naraku purred. Behind him Bakukya's eye returned to its rightful socket.

Following her Lady's orders Mika stated her business. "Where is the hanyou Inuyasha?"

Naraku tsked, sweeping his arm lethargically through the air. "You expect for me to tilt my hand? How disappointing. No, I can not make things too simple for you my dear Kikyo." His pleasure mounted when the shikigami with a soul shuddered.

Undeterred by the creature's pompous attitude Mika continued, "and what if we have something to trade?"

"Oh?" A sleek black brow drew up in contemplation. Humor glinting in his eyes. "What would that be?"

Kikyo's direction rang loudly in Mika's mind and the shikigami paused. Her Lady recognized the look of interest that flitted across the dark hanyou's face. Pitching her voice somewhere between conspiratorial and amused Mika continued with her mission. "Do you not desire the Shikon...and perhaps the Shikon no miko?"

A chord had been struck and each participant within the scene knew it. Naraku resisted the urge to snarl. He detected the unspoken threat. Somehow the undead miko had gained control over the young Kagome. Naraku seethed, searching for a break in the logic, something about what the shikigami said rang thin. However Kikyo was nothing if not a strategist, if she alluded to power over Kagome then she had it or would have it soon. "Speak," he commanded.

The shikigami had the audacity to smile. "My Lady has it within her power to turn the reincarnation and the slivers she possesses of your coveted jewel over to your hands, or keep them from you indefinitely. Should you so choose to relinquish control of the inu hanyou to my Lady she will give you what you so desire."

His eyes blazed crimson once again and Naraku struggled to maintain his humanoid guise. The little bitch! Kikyo did have some way to keep him from his goals. Mind control? No, more likely a spell. Undoubtedly he could wait, hoping the oddly dressed miko would weaken and become careless under her burden of pain and regret, but the little wench had an annoying habit of not falling the way Naraku pushed her. There was the possibility she and her band of misfits would become energized by Inuyasha's plight instead of disheartened. Then there was the daiyoukai. Would he go blind with rage at his ward's death, or would he be galvanized into cooperation with the half-breed's pack?

Of course there was always the possibility the undead one was bluffing. Naraku cast the shikigami a calculating glance. No. His Kikyo, as she was in life, was a being of odds. She would not have sent this paper minion to him to speak so brazenly if the miko did not feel confident in her threat.

"Is this all you desire, the half-breed's release?"

A short nod was his answer. Within his mind the gears were turning. This situation could be used to his advantage. Without Naraku's control over the hanyou Inuyasha would have full recollection of what he had done. Oh to see the look of anguish in his eyes. It was a sight Naraku had quite enjoyed in Kohaku.

In return for a broken toy the evil hanyou would acquire the Shikon no miko to torture at his will. She would break, her friends would break, and with the death of the brat Rin the daiyoukai would break. All his opposition would lie in pieces at his feet, and when that was done he would turn his attention on the clay doll. How easy it would be to crush her, alone.

"Very well," he conceded. "Be here with the priestess Kagome on the night of the new moon and you shall have your hanyou. Alive," he added at Mika's dubious look.

With that the shikigami turned on her heel, her feet falling soundlessly on the weed choked flagstone as she exited the courtyard.

Bakukya watched the receding shadow until the gates closed and then turned to his master. "You will release the hanyou to her?"

Naraku took one last glance at the courtyard before turning to move back into his castle. His voice faded as he sunk back into the shadows. "Let the undead one have her hanyou, it is I who will have power."

XXX

It had taken a feat of fortitude to pull herself from her futon when Sango had nudged her awake stating it was time to continue her training. Training, it was all Kagome seemed to be doing these last few days. Though she noted with some satisfaction that Sesshomaru's meditation techniques had indeed calmed her. Without them Kagome was sure she would've been a jumbled mess of taught nerves and snappy responses. When the day was over she would have to get some sleep or risk falling unconscious propped against her own sword.

Her stomach rumbled angrily but her lack of rest left the miko feeling queasy and unable to do anything but nibble a few bites of rice. Even her responses to Rin's bright chatter had dropped into the monosyllabic realm of the demon Lord. With dragging feet Kagome followed Sango to a small orchard allowing her body to slide through stances learned and luxuriating in the glory of muscle memory. It was when new information was introduced that Kagome felt her brain short circuit.

After the third reprimanding slap of Sango's sheathe upon her wrists Kagome heard the slight whisper of silk behind her. Upon instinct she turned bringing her blade up in a defensive maneuver. It clanged harshly against steel, stopping the incoming sword mere inches from her head. Wide blue orbs followed the curve of the metal to the hilt and then up the powerful arm to the wisps of silver hair before finally alighting onto the demon Lord's face. Without thought Kagome growled. How dare he? She was tired damn it!

"It is apparent you are more aware then what you seem."

Kagome slid her sword along his own, recognizing the Tenseiga, before locking hilts and stepping forward. Approval trickled across their bond heavily veiled in humor. For the second time in as many weeks Kagome found herself contemplating attempted purification.

"Now, now miko" Sesshomaru's honeyed tones drifted across her senses, "You are fatigued."

The air around the little miko burst into flames and she increased her pressure on his blade. He was teasing her! Well she would show him not to mess with an overly tired miko!

Sesshomaru merely smirked. "It would be unwise to attempt that which you are unsure will succeed."

Kagome huffed angrily, her breath coming out in short bursts like a steam locomotive. She seriously calculated her chances of doing respectable damage to the demon Lord. Just as the little devil perched on Kagome's shoulder convinced her to go for it a shout rang through the mid-morning air.

"Kagome! Get away from her Sesshomaru!" The brown flurry known as Koga jumped between the two combatants. Though the wolf demon was far from healed he had apparently gained enough strength to seek her out. Unfortunately the situation was not what the ookami saw it to be. Kagome opened her mouth intent on informing her friend but she was roughly shunted behind his back. "Go back to Hakkaku and Ginta Kagome. They'll protect you while I take care of mutt-face's brother."

A soft thwack sounded when the miko lightly slapped her forehead. Really, how many egotistical canine demons would she have to deal with today? "Koga..." Any further words were cut off when the wolf prince reached a hand behind him, connecting roughly with her shoulder and causing her to stumble back, barely keeping from dropping to the near frozen ground.

Sango wrapped her free arm around her sister's back, opening her mouth to reprimand the careless ookami when a low growl stilled her words. The vibration ran through the very ground they tread upon.

"It would do you well Lord Koga" Sesshomaru spat the name, "to recall the miko is human."

Kagome's jaw slackened at the sight of a crimson eyed and obviously pissed off demon Lord. Perhaps she wasn't the only one going without rest consistently?

"What business is it of yours?" The muscles in Koga's legs tightened in preparation of the impending fight. "I'll take care of my woman."

Sesshomaru sneered. "Your woman. Has she not deigned you claim...repeatedly?"

During the verbal sparing the daiyoukai's off hand reached the hilt of Bakusaiga. With a groan Kagome scrubbed her face furiously, praying to the Kami she wasn't really dealing with this much testosterone this early in the morning. Her eyelids drooped and her body wavered. The hot sick feeling she'd been having seemed to increase ten fold at Koga's string of swear words. "I swear" she breathed, her voice gaining volume slowly. Enough was enough. Koga was still injured and she was so very, very tired. "You" she pointed at the ookami, "still need to be in bed. Sesshomaru was only helping in my training."

When the two males only turned slightly to catch sight of the now raving miko Kagome hissed. She locked eyes with Koga before turning the full weight of her glare onto Sesshomaru, ignoring the feeling of confusion and...worry...that raced across their bond.

"Kagome" Sango's voice drew the miko's attention. "Perhaps you should rest a bit. You barely ate at breakfast and you feel a little warm. I'll come with you to the spring and then we can both relax in our room," her tone was almost pleading.

At the mention of Kagome's health Koga was once again at her side sniffing lightly and ignoring the low vibrations from the inu behind him. "That's not a bad idea Kagome," he urged. "Wouldn't want my woman falling ill."

Trying desperately not to roll her eyes the miko nodded weakly but refused to leave before she extracted a promise from the ookami to do the same and leave Sesshomaru alone. She could tell Koga was reluctant but in the end he gave in. With a sigh Kagome looped her arm around Sango's shoulders for support, noting that the inu Lord had taken his leave sometime during her bickering with Koga. It was just as well, she really wasn't up to trying to keep him from killing the wolf.

Without another word the two women headed toward the bath house, barely catching the sight of Koga being drug back into the manor by his lackeys.

XXX

AN:

Indigo: I'm baaa-aack!

::Everyone groans::

Indigo: For an explanation to my prolonged absence see the beginning of chapter 12 of After Midnight.


End file.
